


Мой огонь

by fandom_HawaiiFive0_2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), MaggyLu



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Action, Case Fic, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyLu/pseuds/MaggyLu
Summary: Отказывает все: зрение, благоразумие, здравый смысл. Текущее дело сводит подразделение 5-0 с ума, и губернатор ничуть не помогает. Дэнни мог бы с этим справиться, если бы не неожиданный гость.
Relationships: Josef Kostan | Josef Konstantin/Mick St. John, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Мой огонь

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** вампиры, немного нецензурной лексики, ревность, расследование 5-0, абсолютные idiots in love.  
> Автор понятия не имеет, в каком месте вписать происходящее в канон, но явно не позже 3-4 сезона. Таймлайн сериала «Moonlight» соответственно подтянут к тому же времени. Особенности существования вампиров взяты исключительно из сериала и отличаются от «общепринятых». Читается без знания второго канона.  
> Остров Ниихау, «запретный» остров в частной собственности, действительно существует в Гавайском архипелаге.  
>  **Примечание 1:** Для особых случаев требуется особое оружие.  
>  **Примечание 2:** Мик Сент-Джон выглядит [так](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/36/7b/c8/367bc8eb6c5eac45de58d3f101e42e97.jpg).
> 
> Огромное спасибо моим бетам Kaitrin и iolka

_В мире есть только один циничный и нахальный тип, которому позволено безнаказанно вторгаться в мою квартиру, когда я сплю. Ему единственному сходит с рук откидывание крышки моей холодильной камеры среди бела дня и прожигание взглядом, пока я не заворочаюсь и не открою глаза. И он не человек._

 **Квартира Мика Сент-Джона, Лос-Анджелес, Калифорния**

— Признайся, Джозеф, ты все это придумал исключительно потому, что устал советовать отдохнуть и развеяться.

— Что? Нет. Ну, предположим, мне невыносимо больно наблюдать твои душевные метания, а еще противнее смотреть на этот пакет донорской крови, которую ты глотаешь с таким удовольствием. Хотел бы я тебя чем-нибудь развлечь — устроил бы отвязную вечеринку, как в старые добрые времена. И я все же слишком благоразумен, чтобы без повода посылать тебя в пекло. Ты — частный детектив. Я нанимаю тебя, вот и все. Разве не для этого ты выбрал профессию, Мик: чтобы помогать жаждущим узнать правду? Я вопию о справедливости. Может, не очень явно, но где-то глубоко внутри…

— Эта женщина, кто она тебе?

Мик вертел в руках хрустящий, еще пахнущий типографским тонером листок. Джозеф Костан мог часами не отрывать глаз от бегущих по мониторам сводок биржевых новостей и оборудовал свой очередной офис всеми новейшими системами безопасности, но в чём-то был крайне старомоден. К примеру, читал бумажные газеты, публиковавшие новости на двенадцать часов позже интернет-сайтов.

— Так в чем дело, Джозеф?

— Если я скажу, что мы с ней когда-то…

— О, да, — фыркнул Мик, допивая остатки крови из стакана. — Одна из нескольких тысяч, с кем ты… Она что-то украла у тебя? Должна много денег? Была твоим корпоративным шпионом?

Джозеф скривил скучающую мину.

— Так что же?

— Она одна из нас, всего лишь.

— И именно это заставляет взывать к справедливости? Раньше я не замечал, что последние четыреста лет сделали тебя милосердным.

— Возможно, твое дурное влияние, — пожал плечами Джозеф. — Но если бы ты меньше думал о том, что связывает меня и Рут Беренджер, то сам удивился бы. Почти два столетия никто не слышал о вампирах на Гавайях. Прикинь, единственное место во всей Америке, где их нет, хотя попасть туда все равно что ребенку оказаться запертым в кондитерской на ночь. По договору с королем Камеамеа острова для нас запретная зона. И посреди нее на вершине горы туристы нашли труп трехсотлетнего вампира. Кой черт понес ее на Гавайи? И кто убил, обездвижив колом и оставив лежать на солнце в безлюдном месте? Не кажется ли: убийца прекрасно знал, что делал?

— Ты прав, все это очень странно, — согласился Мик, продолжая разглядывать фото красивой черноволосой девушки.

— Неограниченный кредит, расходы за мой счет, — кивнул Джозеф, поднимаясь из кресла. — Я позвоню кое-кому, тебе дадут возможность действовать без препятствий.

— Послушай, Мик, — сказал он уже за порогом, вставив носок туфли в закрывающуюся дверь. — Любовь, конечно, забавное чувство. Я знаю твою способность быть одержимым — идеей, женщиной, делом, чем угодно… Но пока ты сам не решил, можешь ты испортить жизнь Бет или сделать ее счастливой, расслабься, друг, попробуй получить удовольствие от поездки. И тогда, так и быть, ты отвертишься от приглашения на оргию на следующей неделе, — рассмеялся Джозеф и направился к лифту, как все нормальные люди.

Мик так и стоял у двери, вчитываясь в статью, смакующую подробности убийства, и рассматривая фото на газетной странице, а после открыл ноутбук, чтобы заказать билет до Гонолулу. Каким бы циником ни был Джозеф — он оставался его единственным другом. И пусть он вечно хранил от Мика тысячи секретов, но умел главное — говорить жестокую правду.

**Штаб-квартира подразделения 5-0, Оаху, Гавайи**

— Что, еще один? — спросил Дэнни, влетая в общий зал со стаканом, в котором было больше льда, чем кофе.

— Угу, — мрачно отозвался Чин, — Рут Беренджер, 24 года, если верить водительским правам. Очевидно, меняла имя, потому что самой давней информации о ней всего шесть лет. Отпечатков в базе нет, поиск по фото совпадений не выдал. Макс все еще в шоке, и половину того, что он говорит, я прекратил понимать неделю назад. Кстати, по его утверждению, кто-то устроил охоту на вампиров.

— Ясно, мы ищем сумасшедшего, вообразившего себя Ван Хельсингом, — зевнул Дэнни. — А что-нибудь новое есть?

— Ничего, — пожал плечами Чин. — За исключением того, что девушка не обезглавлена, как предыдущие трупы, и деревянный кол, пробивший грудь, не удален после смерти, а остался в теле. А в остальном все то же: схожие результаты анализов, пачка наличных в сумочке, неизвестно как оказалась на острове, ни следов пищи в атрофированном желудке, ни семьи или родственников.

— Ни МакГарретта. Счастливчик сбежал от этой жары в Вашингтон. А Максу следует наконец-то выйти из лаборатории. Десять минут назад он сообщил мне, о решении нарядиться каким-то французом-вампиром на ближайший Хэллоуин, и это очень плохо, знаешь ли. Не что Стив уехал, а то, что Макс… ну, ты понял.

— Согласен, пугает, — кивнул Чин, набирая номер Коно. — Может, ему просто нужен отпуск?

— Нам всем, блядь, нужно что-то делать, — проворчал Дэнни. — Хотя бы до тех пор, пока градусник показывает плюс пятьдесят над раскаленным асфальтом.

— В тени немного ниже. Со временем и ты привыкнешь.

— Я обещал Грейс поход в аквапарк, и это лучшее место, где можно провести день. Конечно, не считая комнаты с закрытыми окнами и нормальным кондиционером, а не этим ревущим и стучащим монстром на нашей стене. Может, тогда начну хоть что-то соображать? Пока все жертвы наводят меня на единственную мысль о программе защиты свидетелей. Они словно взялись ниоткуда за последние годы, ничем не выделялись, кроме того, что новенькая тянет на одиннадцать из десяти. Не заводили связей, ни разу не получали даже штрафа за парковку, и состав их крови изменен искусственным образом, от чего анализ ДНК выдает бред, замкнувший мозги Макса. Но ты видел хоть одного федерала в морге или на месте преступления? Прошло две недели с первого убийства, дело все еще у нас, и трупы, похоже, придется хоронить за государственный счет, словно каких-то бродяг, потому что никто не озаботился запросить их для погребения.

— Езжай, проведи время с дочкой, — улыбнулся Чин. — Коно все еще просматривает и сравнивает записи с мест преступлений, где это возможно. Скоро я отправлю ее спать. Подожду, пока отключится и отнесу в машину. Мертвые никуда не денутся.

— Спасибо, брат.

Дэнни быстро перебежал от входных дверей до парковки, блаженно посидел в тишине, наслаждаясь тем, как ветерок кондиционера обдувает его лицо, и неспешно поехал к дому Рэйчел.

Идиллия выходного дня закончилась, когда Грейс в третий раз съезжала с винтовой горки. Телефон высветил «Стив», и не то чтобы Дэнни не рад был слышать его голос. Просто звонок не предвещал ничего хорошего. Стив был где-то там, в десяти часах лета от Оаху, давая чертовски засекреченные показания по давней операции, и хотел бы Дэнни, чтобы эта поездка не имела последствий, но голос Стива звучал отрывисто и резко, а такое неизменно значило одно: ему совершенно не нравится происходящее.

— Да-да, непременно, — рассеянно ответил Дэнни, наблюдая, как Грейс забрасывает на бортик бассейна ярко-розовый надувной круг и сама взбирается следом, слишком высоко поднимая коленку. — Сейчас перезвоню Чину. Ждем тебя завтра. Привези дождь, что ли.

— Ничего ужасного не случилось, Дэнни, — в трубке Чина слышался плеск волн. — Ты пророчил нам федералов, а любой частный детектив, пусть даже из Лос-Анджелеса, намного лучше их. Будто 5-0 в первый раз вешают на шею наблюдателей. Возможно, нашелся родственник одной из жертв и нанял его.

— И он настолько важная шишка, что позвонил губернатору, тот забросил свою клюшку для гольфа, набрал Вашингтон, где все еще раннее утро, а Стив только и смог, что взять под козырек, исполняя приказ. Ну, в свое оправдание он сказал нечто вроде: «лучше один раз согласиться, чем до конца жизни составлять официальные отчеты по каждому делу», но…

— Хорошо, Коно пробьет этого детектива Сент-Джона по всем возможным базам, когда проснется.

— Спасибо, Чин. Так мы, по крайней мере, будем знать, чего ожидать.

— Но вряд ли губернатор помешает нам за ним следить. Я попрошу кое-кого в аэропорту поставить маячок в его телефон, когда он будет проходить контроль.

Дэнни показалось, что это самая разумная мысль за последнюю дюжину дней. Ну да, он спал и ел на ходу не первую неделю, и сейчас даже новость о похолодании воспринял бы как издевательство. Но вот в чем проблема: долгие расследования редко завершаются успешно. Большинство дел раскрывается по горячим следам, и если уж первые дни не принесли результатов, то дальше шансы становятся все призрачнее; тебя затягивает в петлю, когда в голове ежечасно прокручиваются и сопоставляются улики, свидетельские показания, фотографии, записи и отчеты; ты сходишь с ума, пытаясь найти в них совпадения, и с каждым разом обнаруживаешь все больше расхождений, а внутренний голос панически вопит о том, что ты несомненно упустил важную деталь. Тут-то любого детектива можно смело отправлять в психушку — наступает момент, когда ему требуется чужая помощь, чтобы перейти дорогу. Иначе он задумается так, что не заметит, как его сбил грузовик, или откусит кусок сэндвича вместе с собственными пальцами. Не понимал этого лишь тот, кто привык все решать быстро, громко и, желательно, с разрушительными последствиями. По счастью, Чин еще не забыл свой опыт работы в полиции. Переключиться на другой объект будет на пользу тем, кто не спал и не прохлаждался в Вашингтоне.

Когда свихнувшееся солнце наконец-то нырнуло в океан, а Грейс наплескалась и устала так, что ее пришлось вынимать из машины и нести на руках по дому Рэйчел до самой спальни, Дэнни просмотрел файлы, присланные Чином, и теперь никак не мог избавиться от дурных предчувствий.

На первый взгляд Мик Сент-Джон был законопослушным и не очень опытным молодым детективом, не из тех, кто заводит свое дело, уйдя в отставку после двадцати лет в полиции; исправно обновлял лицензию, имел два зарегистрированных пистолета, возмутительно дорогую квартиру на верхнем этаже старого дома в Лос-Анджелесе, водительские права и номер социального страхования. Парадоксальным казалось то, что на каждой из копий официальных документов его фото было скрыто грифом «секретно», а на снимках из интернета он неизменно представал со спины — всегда в чем-то черном и длинном — или с забитым размытыми квадратами лицом, возвращая Дэнни к мыслям о федералах и непростой подоплеке серийных убийств. Он сам не заметил, что наматывает круги по трассе, разговаривая с отсутствующим в машине Стивом, и остановился только когда вспомнил, что в последний раз ел часов восемь назад, а дома его, к сожалению, не ждет горячий ужин.

— Слушай, Дэнни, — раздался из телефона голос Чина, — Сент-Джон два часа как прошел контроль в аэропорту Гонолулу. После гулял по городу. Согласно сигналу маячка, сейчас он в «Хилтоне», судя по всему, в ресторане на террасе. Если тебя не затруднит…

— Да, понял, еду. Все равно собирался поужинать. Хотя рассчитывал просто на доставку из ближайшей закусочной.

Черт его дернул оглядеться, когда он уже приготовился выйти из машины у террасы ресторана. Как и каждым вечером, здесь толпились люди, и любой из мужчин, чьи волосы не были тронуты сединой, мог оказаться Сент-Джоном. На миг он решил, что спит. Вполне нормально отключиться в машине после дня с веселым и здоровым ребенком. И лучше бы это был сон. Потому что за одним из небольших круглых столов сидел тот, кого он не ожидал увидеть до завтрашнего дня. Дэнни захлопнул дверцу, едва не сломав себе пальцы. Потому что, несомненно, это было Свидание. С огромной, заглавной, жирной буквы «С», ради чего Стив МакГарретт вырядился в такие шмотки, которых Дэнни никогда не видел у того в гардеробе. И, черт его возьми, если он не провел пару часов в дорогущем салоне, потому что был причесан так, будто собирался позировать для «Вэнити Фэйр». Когда Стив улыбнулся невысокому худощавому парню, сидящему за его столиком, Дэнни просто ослеп.

Цветные огоньки и полумрак террасы не позволяли различить деталей, но много ли надо, чтобы понять. Стив слегка нагибался над столом, облокачивался, плавно и изящно тянулся вперед, подливая собеседнику вино, внимательно склонял голову, слушая ответы, а когда он осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев запястья своего визави, Дэнни едва сдержался, чтобы не ударить по газу и не рвануть с места. Стив, неандерталец, дикарь, способный сожрать курицу без вилки и ножа, напрочь лишенный понятия о романтике, флиртовал настолько легко и непринужденно, что Дэнни захотелось сделать пару фотографий и потом изредка поглядывать, каким он может быть. Стив сидел вполоборота ко входу, и черная рубашка с распахнутым воротом обтягивала плечи. Его спутник заметно нервничал, то и дело отпивая вино и облизывая губы, а он за это время так и не прикоснулся к своему бокалу.

— Чин, — почти простонал в трубку Дэнни, — сигнал еще в ресторане? Не проверять же документы у всех подряд, здесь толпа народу. Давай отложим знакомство на завтра? Нет, я в порядке, маласадас подавился, оттого и хриплю. Стив не выходил на связь? Со мной тоже нет.

Дэнни едва не сгрыз кулак, не в силах ни уехать, ни смотреть дальше, как Стив и парень одновременно поднялись и направились вглубь ресторана, к двери в отель, и ладонь Стива совершенно не случайно придержала парня за талию, когда он пропускал его вперед.

Так же Дэнни чувствовал себя всего несколько раз в жизни, когда его серьезно контузило — звенящая, бездумная пустота в голове и россыпь черно-белых точек перед глазами. Он не заметил, сколько времени провел, изучая отметины на руле своей машины. Потертости на оплетке, там, где ее касались руки Стива — в почти полной темноте они выглядели чуть светлее. Или только так казалось, потому что Дэнни помнил, где именно, как и с какой силой Стив стискивал руль, а где едва опускал ладонь, чтобы плавно стартовать или вырулить с парковки. Нет, его вовсе не задевало, что у Стива кто-то появился и этот кто-то лет на десять моложе и к тому же мужского пола. Почему должно было? Наоборот, следовало порадоваться за друга, расширяющего горизонты, нашедшего, непонятно где и как, человека, который сумел заставить его так улыбаться и откровенно флиртовать. Дэнни и не снился такой успех.

Самым отвратительным было то, что Стив скрывал. Лгал, обещая вернуться завтра, лишь бы выкроить для себя одну, свободную ото всех ночь. Дэнни не желал воображать, чем прямо сейчас продолжается их вечер в номере «Хилтона». И это была ревность — настоящая, жгучая, чистой воды чудовище, отожравшее у Дэнни возможность увидеть Стива сегодня, а не завтрашним утром. Вот и всё. Ничего такого, просто они проводили вместе гораздо больше времени, чем следует сотрудникам, стали ближе, чем обычные напарники, нужнее друг другу, чем любовники. И Стив, конечно, имел право быть счастливым, не дожидаясь, пока Дэнни разгонит демонов в своей голове. Необходимость не только знать, что Стив в порядке — хотя бывал ли он в порядке? — но и видеть его, касаться, считывать выражение лица, предугадывая слова; ждать, когда он упрямо сдвинет брови или усмехнется краешком губ, желание — смутное, тщательно игнорируемое — провести рукой по его волосам, коснуться языком кожи, ощутить твердость мышц; узнать, каков он на вкус, когда выходит из океанской воды и как пахнет его футболка после долгой пробежки — дурацкая, тупая подростковая прихоть, имя которой «тестостерон, чересчур много солнца и мало свободного времени». Слишком узкий круг общения и… Дэнни никогда не посмел бы дать этому определение. Если слово сказано — то сказано. Без него еще можно убедить себя, что все осталось по-прежнему.

Из полного оцепенения Дэнни вывел очередной звонок Чина. Сирена в здании полицейского департамента орала на пол-острова, сигнализируя о проникновении в личный кабинет Макса Бергмана и возгорании в морге, и Чин уже летел в сторону пожара. Маячок на телефоне Сент-Джона все еще указывал на то, что он где-то в отеле.

— Дэнни, ты в порядке?

— У меня. Все. Прекрасно. Еду в участок, встретимся там.

* * *

 _Этот мальчик, санитар одной из больниц, был таким испуганным, будто я предложил ему торговать наркотиками или вырвать сердце из груди еще живого человека. Но вампирам нужна кровь, а людям — деньги. Это взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Особенно если не приходится никого кусать. Немного вамп-эпила и существенная сумма наличными позволяют везде раздобыть то, что не даст провезти в самолете ни одна таможенная служба — донорскую кровь._

 _«Хилтон», безусловно, хорош, но далеко не в каждом отеле вампиру наберут ванну со льдом или доставят в комнату морозильную камеру, чтобы он мог с комфортом выспаться, поэтому задерживаться в нем я не планировал. Так что парнишка оказал мне услугу, согласившись провести ночь в номере, забронированном на имя Мика Сент-Джона. А телефон… Будем считать, что он случайно выпал у меня из кармана аккурат под двуспальную кровать. Как-то слишком долго возились со мной на контроле аэропорта, а компания для посещения морга мне не нужна._

 _Вампир всегда отличит запах другого вампира. Стоит кому-то из наших просто остановиться рядом, и останется след. Можете представить, как пахнет Джозеф после бурной вечеринки. Без сомнения, все восемь трупов в полицейском морге были вампирами — никакого другого, отличного от их собственного, запаха не ощущалось. К их смерти явно причастен человек, а не кто-то из наших. Но если труп вампира попадает на стол к такому дотошному специалисту, которым, судя по всему, был местный патологоанатом, то бед не избежать._

 **Департамент полиции Гонолулу**

Вокруг участка царила стандартная паника. Сколь ни были тренированы и организованы полицейские — никто не избежит хаоса, если из окон рвутся языки огня и черные клубы дыма. Макс, в одной пижаме и босиком, что-то безумно бормотал посреди холла, расширенными зрачками уставившись на бронированные двери, отрезавшие коридор морга от других помещений. Едва Дэнни вдохнул — тут же поклялся сам себе, что в ближайшее время будет держаться подальше от барбекю и гриля.

— Ты долго ехал, Дэнни. Совсем разучился водить машину без меня?

— Решил дать тебе немного времени. Все еще держишь в багажнике сменный гардероб? Надеюсь, твой вечер безнадежно испорчен.

Волосы Стива были влажными: по всей видимости, выскочил из душа, и вместо узких темных джинсов и дорогой рубашки натянул привычные рабочие карго и футболку. Наверное, ему позвонил Макс или Дюк, а, может, и сам губернатор, и поэтому Стив был невероятно раздражен.

— И это твое приветствие? Вечер ужасен, если хочешь знать. Десять часов рядом с храпящим соседом и семьей с тремя детьми. Вылетел сразу после разговора с губернатором, не стал дожидаться вечернего рейса. Как чувствовал. Самолет приземлился сорок минут назад.

Начни он оправдываться, и это непременно вывело бы Дэнни из себя. Но Стив держался так, будто не он два часа назад сидел на террасе «Хилтона», поглаживая пальцами руку другого парня, и не он же поднялся с ним в номер. Поэтому Дэнни всего лишь процедил сквозь зубы:

— Не хочешь говорить, так и спрашивать не буду.

— Не понимаю, что ты ожидаешь услышать. Догадываюсь, ты зол. Еще бы: девять трупов, и все улики уничтожены. Счастье, что никто не пострадал. Пойду, посоветую Максу принять успокоительное и отправиться спать. Здесь от нас мало толку, пока не погасят огонь и место не обследуют криминалисты. О, похоже, взорвался баллон с кислородом.

— Это дело нас всех сведет с ума, — пробормотал Дэнни. — Меня, кажется, уже.

— Поедем, чего-нибудь выпьем. Думаю, сегодня я готов согласиться с тобой, что я — животное. Есть хочу, как дикий зверь.

— Надеюсь, то, ради чего ты забил на ужин, того стоило, — Дэнни развернулся и пошел к машине, оставляя Стива далеко позади. Как-нибудь МакГарретт не заблудится в ночном городе без его сопровождения.

— Ты психуешь еще больше, чем обычно, — прокричал ему вслед Стив.

 **Дом Дэнни Уильямса**

В кулинарном шоу наметился бесконечный рекламный блок, и Дэнни уже направился к холодильнику за новой бутылкой пива, когда на столе зазвонил телефон. Его было легко игнорировать. Почти четыре утра — то самое благословенное время, в которое все нормальные, не страдающие бессонницей или душевными расстройствами люди мирно пускают слюни на подушку. Ну… не ответить Дэнни не мог.

— Ты в порядке, Дэнно? Мне показалось, что-то не так.

— Господи, я думал, очередного губернатора застрелили или китайская ядерная программа дала сбой, и ракета летит прямиком на пляж Вайкики. Ты в своем уме, Стивен? Вроде я видел часы у тебя на руке.

— Ты же не спишь.

— Сплю.

— Я по голосу слышу, что не спишь. И телевизор орет.

— Ладно, ладно, мистер Конгениальность, ты меня раскусил. Не сплю, пытаюсь открыть гребаное пиво и теряюсь в догадках, какого черта тебе нужно, если ты должен быть занят более интересными делами.

— Я смотрю на океан.

— Потрясающе.

— Ты сегодня вел себя невероятно странно.

— А ты раньше никогда не врал мне.

— Я правда сижу на пляже и вижу, как луна уходит за горизонт. Большой отлив, вода отступила на три фута дальше обычного.

— Верю, верю. Слушай, ты _на самом деле_ ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

— Ну, я _на самом деле_ немного растянул плечо позавчера. Встретил в Капитолии старого знакомого. Теперь он полковник, но за его челюстью все еще оставался должок. Не понимаю, кто успел тебе настучать. Хочешь, я приеду? Ты убедишься, что все в порядке, и успокоишься.

— Нет! — почти закричал в трубку Дэнни. — Рад, что ты в норме и вот это вот все, так что давай-ка, спокойной ночи, у меня тут реклама кончается.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, — тихо сказал Стив, прежде чем отключиться.

На экране кто-то нарезал лук хитрыми кольцами и заправлял его сложным соусом, а воображаемый запах щипал глаза Дэнни до слез.

**Штаб-квартира подразделения 5-0**

Когда Дэнни появился в офисе, там царила настолько напряженная атмосфера, словно где-то случилась утечка газа, и каждый боялся ненароком чиркнуть спичкой. Погашенные мониторы сияли чернотой, Чин и Коно перебрасывались отрывистыми фразами, гоняя по панели рабочего стола что-то очень похожее на нарисованный футбольный мяч, а Стив пялился в самое дальнее окно, выряженный в очередные незнакомые джинсы и темный пиджак. Волосы на его затылке завивались легкими кольцами, как после душа, и когда он резким жестом вынул руки из карманов, Дэнни заметил то, от чего и вовсе потерял дар речи: блестящую искру запонки под обшлагом рукава и еще более ослепительное пятно, мелькнувшее у правой ладони.

— Намечается свадьба или похороны? — спросил он, когда смог наконец продышаться. — Как плечо, Стив?

За его спиной фыркнула Коно и глухо рассмеялся Чин.

— Детектив Уильямс, я полагаю? — обернулся к нему стоящий у окна.

— М-м-м-м… да, — все, что смог выдавить Дэнни, едва не врезавшись в угол стола.

Он вдруг почувствовал жизненную необходимость выпить. Вот так, с утра, и желательно чего-то очень крепкого. Или лучше яду. Да. Быстродействующего и не имеющего антидота. Потому что движение, которым Мик Сент-Джон склонил голову, внимательно ощупывая взглядом, изменчивый цвет его глаз, каждая черта лица вплоть до мелких морщинок и широкая ладонь, лежащая на груди — все это, без сомнения, не поддавалось логическому объяснению. Только улыбка была другой. Профессионально очаровательной, присущей тем, кому по роду деятельности необходимо налаживать контакт с сотнями собеседников. Такая могла быть у коммивояжера, проповедника или частного детектива из старого фильма.

— Пожалуйста, не порть сюрприз, — взмолился Чин. — Стив будет через пять минут.

— Ну, за это время я сумею сформулировать вопросы, которые у меня появились к его мамочке, — пробормотал Дэнни, нащупывая стул, исключительно чтобы почувствовать устойчивую поверхность. — Этот хоть документы показал?

— Если подделка, то идеальная, — кивнул Чин. — Мы полчаса не можем прийти в себя. Это как в идиотском шоу розыгрышей. Губернатор же не мог подложить нам такую свинью? Не сейчас.

— Интересно, он всегда одет так, будто работает в похоронном бюро, или это специально для нас? — спросил Дэнни, откровенно пялясь на застегнутую под горло рубашку, плотный пиджак и черные джинсы.

— А ты всегда так, что заставляешь задуматься о наличии нижнего белья под твоими брюками? — быстро парировал Сент-Джон, и Коно не выдержала, хлопнула ладонью по бедру и расхохоталась.

Стив влетел в общий зал, яростно жестикулируя и прижимая телефон к уху плечом:  
— Да-да, спасибо, Дюк. Считай, мы уже в пути. Всем привет: криминалисты обнаружили место возгорания, похоже на замыкание, департамент проводит расследование, а у нас новый труп. На этот раз найден там же, где убит, и крови столько, что двое полицейских до сих пор дышат в пакеты. Давай, Дэнни, не тормози, поехали.

— Гм… — донеслось от окна, и Стив закатил глаза, точно ему предстоял скучнейший в жизни разговор.

— Команда, очевидно, это Мик Сент-Джон, о котором нас предупреждал губернатор. Надеюсь, вы уже познакомились. Детектив, если намерены быть в курсе расследования, то предлагаю остаться здесь с лейтенантом Келли и офицером Калакауа, пока мы с детективом Уильямсом осматриваем место преступления.

— Я должен сказать «есть, сэр»? Так не пойдет, — оскал Мика Сент-Джона по праву мог возглавить рейтинг голливудских улыбок. — Я в некотором роде специалист по крови, так что я с вами. Готов спорить, вы водите какой-то ужасный «Шевроле».

— Где же ты был, когда Макс чуть не рехнулся, глядя на анализы крови, специалист? — проворчал Дэнни, но Сент-Джон вылетел из офиса быстрее Макгарретта, и Дэнни только бросил взгляд на Коно, а та недоуменно пожала плечами и скривилась. Очевидно, сюрприз не удался. Стив не был ни встревожен, ни удивлен внезапной встречей. Это занимало почти все мысли Дэнни по дороге к месту преступления.

— Ты поразительно молчалив, — заметил Стив, тормозя позади пустого склада, стены которого были заляпаны кровью новой жертвы.

— Чужак в машине. Да и с глазами проблемы, — буркнул Дэнни, и присоединившийся к ним Сент-Джон бодро поддержал:  
— Неудивительно. Еще нет одиннадцати, а солнце палит как ненормальное.

Он вытащил бейсболку с огромным козырьком, напялил ее на голову, водрузил на нос темные очки и сунул руки глубже в карманы.

— Ты правда не замечаешь ничего странного? — тихо спросил Дэнни, пока они старательно обходили бурые лужи по оставшимся чистыми островкам асфальта.

— Нет, — отрезал Стив. — Я встречал немало детективов, они все слегка чокнутые.

— Эй, я служил в полиции, если ты забыл. Но если бы ты пригляделся к нему…

— Сам смотри на него пристальней, черт тебя дери! Будет что представить ночью!

Сент-Джон и впрямь вел себя необычно. Замер, вытянувшись в струнку, слегка переступил с ноги на ногу и дернул ноздрями, совсем как служебная собака, которая взяла след.

— Коммандер, детектив, — поздоровался подошедший сзади Макс.

— И еще один детектив, ничему не удивляйся, — шепнул Дэнни, протягивая руку.

У Макса не было ни малейшей возможности оценить прелесть ситуации: скрытый козырьком и очками Мик вдруг беспокойно завертелся на месте, пробормотал «Увидимся, коллеги» и стремительно пошагал прочь из переулка.

— Блевать пошел, — почти беззлобно сказал Дэнни. — Наверное, раньше не занимался ничем сложнее супружеских измен.

— Не понимаю, что тебя так бесит. Конечно, обычно тебя бесит все, но сегодня ты еще более дерганый, чем всегда, — высказывал ему Стив под монотонную речь Макса.

— Мужчина, от сорока до сорока пяти, голова отделена от тела одним ударом широкого острого лезвия, визуально похожего на орудие убийств с первого по седьмое. Грудная клетка повреждена аналогичным всем предыдущим случаям способом, глубокая округлая рана диаметром около полутора дюймов с рваными краями, нанесенная при жизни. Медики центра Кингс дали приют погорельцу, то есть мне, и, надеюсь, кровь жертвы так же интересна, как утраченные образцы. Я свяжусь с вами позже.

 _Вампира можно убить разными способами. Вопреки самым распространенным заблуждениям, солнечный свет не уничтожает нас моментально. Я слышал о вампирах, пересекших Намибию, о сумевших выжить в Долине Смерти, где нет тени — лишь голые раскаленные камни. Сам однажды чуть не умер на краю пустыни Навахо, и меня возродила ледяная ванна и кровь той, кого я предпочел бы не знать на вкус. Серебро не причиняет нам боли, пока не попадает внутрь, распятия хороши для ролевых игр, а вбитый в грудь кол обездвижит, но не убьет, лишь бы где-то оказался тот, кто сможет его вытащить, пока не настигла гибель от истощения и солнечных лучей. Отсечение головы гарантированно принесет легкую и быструю смерть._

 _Огонь — вот что по-настоящему неприятно и мучительно. Тот, кто оставил за собой уже девятый труп, несомненно, был милосерден. Киллер, которого подослали к Джозефу, не настолько заботился о жертвах, выжигая офис. Я и сам предпочитаю огонь, он не оставляет лишних следов. Если бы не свежая, густо пахнущая кровь убитого вампира, сейчас меня терзал бы совсем другой вопрос, но ее запах, очевидно исходивший от капель, забрызгавших одежду убийцы, тащил вперед и не давал забивать голову тем, что могло подождать._

— Слушай, Стив, не пытайся делать вид, будто у тебя паралич лицевого нерва. Мне самому не нравится идея подключить федералов, но пока мы даже не можем найти ничего общего между жертвами. За исключением того, что их желудки пусты, будто они голодали неделями. Уверен, Макс обнаружит то же у свежего трупа, но ни один из них не выглядел изможденным. Мы прочесали уже все возможные клиники снижения веса, даже нашли секту придурков, утверждающих, что питаются энергией солнца и океана. Чин перевернул архивы с записями о ритуальных убийствах, пока ты расслаблялся в Вашингтоне. Теперь еще этот Сент-Джон. Дело довело всех до ручки. Еще немного, и я усну в той луже крови, и мне будет все равно.

— Ш-ш-ш, расслабься, — рука Стива легла на плечо, пока они шли к машине. — Рано или поздно мы выясним, кто за этим стоит.

Его нежные, осторожные движения должны были окончательно доконать Дэнни, с учетом того, что он передумал — и о чем думать не желал! — всю прошлую ночь. Пальцы Стива продвинулись выше и легко погладили кожу над воротом рубашки, тронули завиток волос, и Дэнни подавил в себе желание замурлыкать и выгнуться, когда они остановились прямо на позвоночнике и чувствительно помассировали шею.

— Ладно, ладно, хорошо. Я очень сильно не в духе. И то, что я наговорил ночью, Стив… Ты беспокоился, а у меня была бессонница и дрянное настроение, и я, наверное, должен извини…

— У вас есть возможность быстро обнаружить машину? — спросил Мик Сент-Джон, возникая за их спинами так бесшумно, что даже Стив не обернулся на звук шагов. — Убийца прошел пять с половиной кварталов, его след обрывается у обочины, значит, оттуда он уехал.

— С чего ты взял? — нахмурился Стив.

— Специалист по крови, помнишь? Уникальный своего рода. Кровь попала на его одежду, и я смог отследить путь.

— Знаю таких спецов. Их выращивают в питомниках и долго тренируют. Только обычно они на четырех лапах и в ошейнике, — ну да, Дэнни был не слишком вежлив. Сент-Джон раздражал его, и виной тому не только вчерашняя ошибка, приведшая к ночи, полной отчаяния и почти болезненной дрочки. Просто в нем всего было чересчур. И Стив, внезапно пораженный странной формой слепоты, почему-то соглашался с этим улыбчивым красавцем, выглядевшим так, будто все проблемы жизни обошли его стороной.

— Если он шел в направлении Камехамеха Хайвэй, то должен был попасть как минимум в две уличных камеры. Едем, Дэнно, есть хороший шанс найти его.

— Надо проверить, не прячет ли этот калифорнийский мальчик голубей в рукаве или кучу связанных цветных платков в штанах. Потому что тебе, кажется, понравились его фокусы.

— При других обстоятельствах я бы позволил вам себя обыскать, детектив Уильямс, — ярко улыбнулся Сент-Джон и повел бедрами так, будто решил станцевать сальсу прямо посреди улицы.

Только рука Стива, все еще сжимающая плечо, удержала Дэнни от рывка вперед.

— Моя машина не такси, — проворчал он. — Если у тебя есть наниматель, пусть он и разоряется на проезд.

Сент-Джон пожал плечами и не спеша пошел вдоль дороги.

— Что не в порядке с твоим мозгом? Не получал сотрясений, пока меня не было? — проворчал Стив, набирая номер Чина. К недостаткам сегодняшнего дня прибавилась еще и ладонь, покинувшая плечо Дэнни.

К их приезду ситуация в офисе напоминала комнату отдыха пациентов психиатрической больницы. Сходство, главным образом, придавал Макс, смотревший с монитора безумными застывшими глазами, монотонно повторяя «авария, взрыв бензобака, пострадавших нет, тело потеряно», оживленная Коно, по-видимому, переборщившая с энергетиком, и неподвижный, как воин терракотовой армии, Чин.

Отследить записи камер, вычислить автомобиль по номеру, узнать в прокате, что он был взят на имя Ноа Вонга, найти одного из нескольких сотен Ноа Вонгов на острове и допросить его, выяснить, что он не видел того, кто заплатил ему за мелкую услугу, вроде пригнать машину в нужное место, а потом забрать ее в другом. Убедиться, что эксперты не нашли в машине подозрительных отпечатков. Три часа шарить по базе распознавания лиц, чтобы хоть как-то увязать торчащий из-под капюшона кончик носа и клочок щетины на подбородке со здоровенной фигурой, несущей на плече чехол для водных лыж — вот это работа детектива. Она рутинна, впечатляюще скучна и состоит из воспаленных век, ноющей спины и галлонов горячего кофе. Или кофе со льдом.

Их гость, явившийся в офис следом за Стивом и Дэнни, картинно развалился на диване в кабинете Стива, издали щурясь на большие мониторы, изредка зевая и отказываясь от любезно предлагаемых Коно воды, кофе и сэндвичей.

— Он же из ЭлЭй, — фыркнул Дэнни. — Наверняка считает нашу еду недостойной своего уровня.

— Его проблемы, — пожал плечами Чин.

— А ты заметил, как он двигается, будто чертей на ходу ловит? И зрачки у него сужаются, когда на лицо падает свет. Торчок, я уверен. Видел таких.

— Ты просто психуешь, потому что кое-кто не замечает… Стоп! Есть! Йован Николич, серб, Иностранный легион, дисциплинарный батальон, потом дезертирство. Да, такой вполне мог отрубить голову одним ударом. Обосновался на Оаху год назад. Уэйпау, вот адрес.

— Что ты там возишься, Дэнни, поехали! — вскинулся Стив. — А где этот?..

Мик Сент-Джон исчез из офиса незаметно и практически бесшумно.

— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Дэнни. — Может, отлить вышел или нюхнуть чего-нибудь.

— Когда нас прервали, там, на месте преступления, — сказал Стив, закладывая такие виражи, будто навигатор объявил ему личную войну, — ты, кажется, хотел извиниться. За что-то помимо того, что был чуть большим засранцем, чем обычно.

— Нет, нет. Все в порядке. Все хорошо. Похоже, я просто ненавижу, когда мне в спину пялится кто-то, воображающий себя детективом и ради этого нацепивший кепку и темные очки. Так что, спасибо, я в порядке.

— Допустим, я тебе поверил. Он показался мне обычным.

— Ну, за исключением того, что он выглядит как кинозвезда и хастлер из Беверли-Хиллс одновременно, двигается как неприрученный зверь, а ресницы у него настолько длинные, что кажутся искусственными. И этот перстень, кто сейчас носит такие огромные перстни, если, конечно, не бьет ими в челюсть?

— Да у нас тут завелась фанатка! — фыркнул Стив. — Нет, серьезно? Ты считаешь его красавчиком?

— А ты ревнуешь? Ладно, ты, может, бреешься на ощупь, и в уставе морских котиков записан запрет смотреть в зеркало, но…

— Не буду мешать тебе возмущаться, но, прошу, когда выйдем, делай это потише, мы на месте.

Дверь небольшого бунгало Николича была прикрыта, но не заперта, и из-за нее раздавались странные звуки, словно бешеная гиена выла и бросалась на стены.  
Когда они ворвались в дом, на шум обернулся, сверкая белоснежной голливудской улыбкой…

— Он, похоже, еще и водит быстрее тебя.

— Или летает, машины я не заметил.

— Не переживайте, коллеги, как оказалось, на Оаху отличные таксисты, — сообщил Мик Сент-Джон. — К сожалению, вы не успели к допросу, но гарантирую, ничего ценного я не узнал. Он не видел своего заказчика, все переговоры вел через мессенджер, и список жертв со способами убийства получил так же. Думаю, он безропотно согласится на пожизненное. Ведь правда, Йован?

Бывший легионер с перекошенным лицом поднялся на колени, завыл и пополз к Стиву, протягивая руки для наручников.

— Дэнни, мне нужно твое личное мнение. Будет очень негостеприимно, если я пристрелю этого сукиного сына прямо сейчас? Версию для губернатора состряпаем на обратном пути.

— Я только «за», — серьезно кивнул Дэнни.

И Стив выстрелил. Почти не целясь, выпустил три пули в стену убогой гостиной в десятке дюймов от плеча Сент-Джона.

— А вот с компьютерной техникой я не дружу, — сказал Сент-Джон, стряхивая штукатурку с рукава пиджака. — Но ваша команда точно сумеет извлечь информацию из его ноутбука, он в спальне. Коммандер, детектив, до завтра или до свежих новостей. Кажется, мое пребывание на Гавайях затянется на несколько дней. Следует побеспокоиться о подходящем жилье.

— А «Хилтон» тебя чем не устраивает? — крикнул ему вслед Дэнни, но легионер уже жался к его ноге, мыча с безумными глазами, и все еще тянул вперед запястья.

  
***

 _Каждый из живущих тащит за собой чемоданы, полные поступков, воспоминаний и отношений. Кто-то жаждет избавиться от них, другие — облегчить вес, некоторые холят и лелеют свои кандалы, но на всякого приходится доля неверных решений и глупых поступков. Мне восемьдесят пять. Всего лишь. По меркам вампира я молод. Джозеф утверждает, что через пару-тройку веков я пересмотрю принципы и стану проще относиться к потерям или несбыточным надеждам. Скорее всего, он врет._

Дэнни добрался до дивана с единственной целью: отхлебнуть ледяного пива, найти в программе самое тупое из всех возможных шоу и под его гул провалиться в сон хотя бы ненадолго. Работа казалась ему полным дерьмом в те дни, когда не приносила результатов. А девять трупов и явно полоумный наемник — хреновый итог двухнедельного рабочего марафона, сопровождаемого изнурительной жарой и отъездом Стива. Их ежедневные пикировки, в которых никогда не было и капли ненависти, но присутствовала полная уверенность в том, что сумасшедший морской котик без него уже несколько лет или кормил червей своим роскошным телом или грыз стены в одиночной камере Халавы, и это был бы лучший из вариантов. Такая убежденность делала ежедневные ралли на выживание чуть более сносными. В конце концов, Дэнни подписался на них добровольно.

А когда глаза Стива вдруг теплели, превращаясь из зеленоватых в глубоко-синие, и на лице мелькало что-то испуганное и беззащитное, сопровождаемое легкой печальной улыбкой — одними краешками губ… Дэнни никогда бы не посмел дать этому лицу название. На миг, едва уловимо, на секунду, тот становился уязвимым, трогательным, как щенок, только открывший глаза и тычущийся носом в поисках тепла и ласки. Даже его обычно плавные и упругие движения вдруг становились неловкими, по-детски нескладными, и оттого у Дэнни бежали колкие мурашки по спине до самых пяток.

Он, наверное, все же задремал, натянув на голову простыню, потому что когда телефон взорвался рингтоном, едва не свалился с дивана, продираясь сквозь сплошной туман перед глазами.

— Уильямс.

— Добрый вечер, детектив. Я тоже не в восторге от сегодняшнего дня.

— Ч-черт! Кто это?

— Мик Сент-Джон. Надеюсь, вы помните меня.

— А, тот чувак из ЭлЭй, который почему-то носит черное в гребаную жару и думает, что ему все позволено.

В трубке послышался смешок.

— Я хочу пригласить вас выпить, детектив. Ничего ужасного или извращенного, только бокал вина в месте, где мы сможем поговорить. Это конфиденциально. Могу я рассчитывать, что вы не поставите в известность своих друзей? Коммандеру МакГарретту может не понравиться наша встреча.

— Не хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе забронировать билет до Калифорнии? К утру ты будешь уже там. По слухам, в самолетах прекрасное шампанское.

— Заманчиво. Но нет, спасибо. Я все же настаиваю на встрече. Не уверен, что вы хотите видеть меня в своем доме.

— Окей, хорошо. В «Спада», погугли. Через… через сорок минут, идет? И, поверь, если ты напрасно вытащил меня из постели…

— О, нет! Я уверен, вы с утра задаетесь тем же вопросом, что и я. До встречи!

Дэнни повздыхал, сунул за ремень запасной магазин и вынырнул из-под кондиционера во влажную, липкую июльскую ночь. Вопросов к Мику Сент-Джону у него было больше, чем один.

 **Бар ресторана «Спада»**

Ну да… В общем-то, неплохое место, где подавали вполне съедобные стейки, а дальний конец открытой площадки был разделен на отдельные кабинки деревянными ширмами, увитыми цветами. На столе уже стояла бутылка вина, и Мик Сент-Джон, разглядывающий этикетку, казался живой рекламой из дорогого туристического буклета.

— Когда зовешь кого-то поговорить, не выряжаешься так, будто пришел на свидание, — первое, что выпалил ему Дэнни.

— Люблю ощущать воздух открытой кожей. К сожалению, днем всегда слишком много солнца.

— Ну, поздравляю, ты сказал то, с чем я согласен. Продолжай в том же духе, и я постараюсь забыть, что ты отнял у меня несколько часов сна.

Мысленно Дэнни проклинал себя за выбор именно этого ресторанчика. Куда проще было бы перехватить китайской лапши в ближайшей к дому забегаловке. Здесь, в приглушенном свете, в пляшущих тенях, которые кидали на стол длинные широкие листья и шаткий огонек свечи в стеклянном блюдце, так легко было прикрыть глаза и провалиться в полусон, глянуть сквозь ресницы и представить перед ним кого-то другого. Стив, не испытавший в жизни и половины того, что прошел, выглядящий на добрых пять лет моложе, с распахнутым до середины груди воротом хенли и не тронутой вечным загаром кожей. Пожалуй, Стив никогда бы не стал носить тяжелую цепь на шее и уродский перстень, и черта с два его заставишь отрастить такую шевелюру, но линия челюсти, контур проступившей к вечеру щетины, упрямо сжатые губы, изменчивый цвет глаз — лицо, которое Дэнни мог нарисовать по памяти, если бы, конечно, умел.

До сегодняшнего дня он считал, что в мире существуют только одни ресницы такой длины.

— Итак, за знакомство, детектив Уильямс.

Сент-Джон отсалютовал бокалом, но не выпил: край жидкости лишь коснулся его губ.

— Ладно уж. Дэнни. Но я все еще не в восторге от необходимости выйти из дома, так что давай или выкладывай, что там у тебя, или я возвращаюсь в кровать.

— Не хочешь спросить первым?

— Не-а. С какой стати?

— Что ж… У тебя есть семья?

Дэнни шумно выдохнул и размял пальцы:  
— С этого обычно начинаются все угрозы. Так что заруби себе на пока еще идеально ровном носу — ты не первый, кто собирается шантажировать меня семьей, и все они, как правило, кончали плохо.

Выражение лица Сент-Джона стало нечитаемым, будто на столе лежал туз и он прикидывал, хватит ли ему пары двоек, чтобы выиграть. Почти черные в таком свете глаза вдруг подернулись влажной поволокой, и заговорил он медленно, растягивая слова:  
— Стало быть, есть. Мне не хватило времени просмотреть твой файл. А у меня нет. Родителей не стало так давно, что я не помню их лиц. Ни братьев, ни сестер, ни детей.

— Печально, — сказал Дэнни, зевая. — Пробовал общаться с психологом? Знаешь, это ведь сейчас очень модно. В Калифорнии должна быть толпа мозгоправов, за хорошие деньги объясняющих богатым олухам, почему им не везет в жизни.

Сент-Джон улыбнулся снисходительно, будто Дэнни рассказал ему, что дважды два равно четырем.

— Ну хоть девушка у тебя есть? Или, я не знаю, парень? Собака? Друг?

— Друг есть, конечно. Он считает, что я наивен и слишком зациклен на принципах. Если говорить о семье, то я был женат. Это были сложные отношения.

— Сочувствую. Я разведен, так что… И все же, может, лучше к мозгоправу?

— Существует ли вероятность, что коммандер МакГарретт мой родственник? — задал вопрос Мик. — Его профайл засекречен, и один из лучших хакеров Калифорнии три часа провозился со взломом, попросил еще шесть и двойную оплату и не гарантировал результат. Насколько я понял, ты — друг коммандера, а друзья, как правило, знают многое. Отец, дед, их братья и сестры… Где-нибудь, но наши линии должны пересекаться.

— Слушай, я не уверен, что вправе об этом говорить. Ты можешь не рассказывать мне, как важна семья, я знаю и без нотаций. И хотя Стив ведет себя так, словно по утрам не смотрит в зеркало, я уверен — он шокирован не меньше. Мы в двадцать первом веке, чувак. Несколько дней на анализ ДНК, если вы оба готовы. Я не должен учить этому того, кто имеет лицензию детектива.

Дэнни вдруг посетила мысль, что в вино подмешан наркотик. Не следует выпивать с тем, кому не доверяешь, а в Сент-Джоне было то, что заставляло интуицию вопить о подозрениях. Звуки вокруг неожиданно стали тише, голос Мика — глубже и чувственнее, взгляд золотистом отблеске свечи — пристальнее, и Дэнни не смог шевельнуться и отвести глаза. Когда Мик склонился через стол, Дэнни вдруг начал говорить, хватаясь за имя Стива, как за последнюю нить реальности.

— Я знаю, Стив убьет меня, если я когда-нибудь выскажусь подобным образом, но… не думаю, что брак его родителей был таким уж счастливым. Его дед, тоже Стивен, погиб при атаке на Перл Харбор, ты же помнишь про Перл Харбор, учил историю? Отца я совсем не знал, но он был смелым и умным человеком, его смерть до сих пор кажется мне нелепой и жестокой. А мать Стива хуже, чем китайский ящик с сюрпризом, из которого выпрыгивает то клоун, то гремучая змея. И до недавнего времени Стив считал, что он и его заклятый враг — единоутробные братья, так что… Все может быть. Его мать — настоящий вампир и…

Пальцы Мика до хруста сжали его запястье.

— Что ты сказал?

— Ну, знаешь, бывают люди, которые высасывают из тебя всё — если кровь, то кровь, если остатки разума, то их, или покой и свободу, или… Я чувствую себя рядом с ней именно так.

— Я понял, понял, фигурально выражаясь, — Мик потянулся к бокалу, прижал губы к краю и вновь едва тронул напиток, а Дэнни как будто отпустил наведенный морок, и он заторопился подняться.

— Просто поговори со Стивом сам, ладно? И лучше бы днем в людном месте, потому что за такие вопросы он действительно может тебя убить. Ты не из тех, кого хочется назвать оханой, но прятать твой труп в джунглях мне кажется скучным занятием.

— Ты беспокоишься о нем. У всех есть секреты, детектив, и я знаю твой. Кроме запаха крови я различаю стук сердца, и у тебя в его присутствии…

— О боже, это ни для кого не тайна, даже для моей двенадцатилетней дочери. Надеюсь встречаться с тобой как можно реже.

Стив ждал его на диване, бесцеремонно вторгшись в дом в отсутствие хозяина.

— Где ты был, Дэнни? Свидание? В середине недели?

— Да-да, я был на свидании, оно прошло не так, как я рассчитывал, можно теперь мне поспать?

— Раньше я не замечал, что ты берешь на встречу с девушкой пистолет.

— Когда меня пригласишь на свидание ты, я возьму еще гранатомет, парашют и кляп. А теперь отправляйся домой, если уже съел всю мою еду и продавил дыру в моем диване.

— Ты хотел бы, чтобы я тебя пригласил?

— Как ты ухитрился не услышать ту часть, где я прошу дать мне поспать?

— Иди сюда, Дэнни, вот так…

Стив начал выстраивать сложную конструкцию из подушек, подталкивая самую большую к спинке дивана, притянул ближе столик, чтобы Дэнни мог положить ноги. И когда Дэнни наконец сел, после не очень-то нежного толчка, то его окутало уютное тепло и покой.

Стив примостился рядом, обняв за плечи, и если Мик Сент-Джон действительно мог слышать, как бьется чужое сердце, то сердце Дэнни стучало медленно и ровно, когда он засыпал.

 _Каждый вампир, недавно или пятьсот лет назад, был рожден смертной женщиной. Первой пищей новообращенных часто бывают самые близкие, но что уж поделать — такова наша суть. Вампиры ищут не тепла, а холода. Их страсть подогревается чужой кровью, их ДНК мутирует в момент обращения, и потому у них не бывает потомства. Со временем они становятся семьей друг для друга. Мужья обращают жен, жены — мужей, друзья — друзей, а враги… ну, врагов мы, как правило, убиваем._

 _Однажды я признался Бет, что с тех пор, как стал вампиром, не занимался сексом с людьми. Этот Стив вряд ли мог быть моим сыном: восьмидесятые выдались жаркими, но, в отличие от шестидесятых, я о них хоть что-то помню. Надо уточнить у Джозефа. Кажется, он до сих пор ведет записи о каждой нашей совместной эскападе. Тогда я в очередной раз плохо расстался с моей женой Коралин и предпочитал не иметь дел с женщинами. Но я все еще был слишком молод, и, возможно, нашлась та смертная, которой повезло, и ей не пришлось красть чужого ребенка, чтобы подарить мне настоящую семью. Почти трехсотлетняя Коралин приподнесла мне в дар Бет. Похищенная девочка выросла и полюбила своего спасителя, и он полюбил ее. Но тут некстати вернулась его бывшая, а он считал, что качественно убил ее. Вот такая пошлая мелодрама, сказал однажды Джозеф. Что ж, я никогда не был особо экстравагантным. Я не посмел бы обречь Бет на мучения вечной жизни, а Коралин сочла обращение меня в вампира лучшей частью нашей брачной ночи._

Гребаный телефон был изобретен лишь для того, чтобы стать вечным проклятием Дэнни.

— Решил разбудить тебя, — заявил Стив. — Тебе нужно перебрался в кровать. Еще час, и твоя спина вместе с коленом не скажут спасибо, а ты завтра взорвешь мой мозг своими жалобами. Или следовало нести тебя до кровати на руках?

— Колено передает, чтобы ты шел на хер в два часа ночи, — буркнул Дэнни, с трудом разгибаясь и потягиваясь. — Сам какого черта не спишь?

Динамик молчал так долго, что Дэнни на всякий случай проверил, не оборвалась ли связь.

— Эй, Стив, что происходит? Или ты начинаешь говорить, или я сажусь за руль, еду к тебе и…

— Когда я вернулся домой, меня ждали. Не знаю, как ему удалось обойти сигнализацию, но Сент-Джон шнырял по моему дому, перерыл все вещи, вскрыл сейф, и я застал его за просмотром старых фотографий, положившим ноги на стол.

— Пристрелил бы его еще днем — всем было бы легче. С каких пор я должен учить тебя обращаться с незваными гостями?

— Я и выстрелил. Придурок всего лишь поморщился, вынул пачку бумажных платков из кармана и зажал рану на плече прямо поверх рубашки. А потом заговорил о Дорис, об отце и обо всех родственниках, которых я способен вспомнить. Может, он действительно одержим поисками семьи. Рассказал, что одинок, что у нас могут быть общие корни, и лицо у него было… Черт, будто он хочет расплакаться, но не может. Такая натужная складка между бровей и вымученная улыбка. Не понимаю, как вышло, что я многое ему рассказал. Особенно его интересовало возвращение Дорис после взрыва машины, ее привычки, даже любимая еда. Если он частный детектив, то хорош в своей работе. Поверь, я знаю, я обучен сопротивляться допросам, но словно очнулся, только когда он ушел.

— Звучит так, будто кто-то влюбился.

— Звучит так, будто кто-то ревнует.

— Звучит так… а, к черту! Вот тебе правда: я очень, очень, невероятно не люблю хоронить напарников. А каждый раз, когда кто-то произносит имя твоей матери, я не уверен, что мне не придется вспоминать, хочешь ли ты, чтобы твой пепел развеяли над океаном или над джунглями.

— Я никогда тебе такого не говорил.

— А должен был.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Дэнни.

— Да-да, конечно, ты тоже. Просто не лезь никуда в одиночку, ладно?

Вряд ли по телефону было слышно, как стучало сердце Дэнни, а вздох он постарался удержать до отбоя.

До рассвета оставалось несколько часов, но ни о каком сне не могло идти речи.

Он едва сумел не крикнуть в трубку: «Это твое лицо, болван! И теперь ты сам знаешь, каково мне — каждый день жить рядом с тобой, когда ты так смотришь, так улыбаешься, так говоришь»

Но чутье редко подводило Дэнни, даже если перед глазами плясали цветные круги и сердце обрывалось в низ живота.

С Миком Сент-Джоном было что-то очень сильно неправильно. Настолько, что уставший и полусонный мозг вопил о простом, но еще не найденном решении. Мог ли детектив из Калифорнии действительно быть сыном Дорис или Джона МакГарретта? Не касайся это напрямую Стива, Дэнни ответил бы не задумываясь и утвердительно. Была ли их встреча специально спланирована кем-то посторонним — возможно; Дэнни с легкостью мог составить список и знал, чье имя его возглавит. Но представить, что Сент-Джон присутствует на всех их вечеринках, изображая томного, избалованного жизнью богатенького паршивца, как две капли воды похожего на Стива, его Стива… Пожалуй, тогда Дэнни придется совсем бросить пить, потому что с каждым глотком все становилось только хуже.

И это, конечно, было совершеннейшим верхом идиотизма, но, когда чернота за окном превратилась в розоватую дымку, в предутренней дремоте он представил, как Стив стоит перед зеркалом в своей спальне, а в отражении улыбается Мик. Говорят, работа полицейского детектива — сплошной стресс, и это так. За долгие годы Дэнни снилось много кошмаров, но сегодняшний по праву соперничал с худшими из них.

 **Штаб-квартира подразделения 5-0**

— Все дело в том, что я влюблена, — сказала Коно, — поэтому не поддаюсь его чарам. Хотя он красавчик, о чем тут спорить? Глаз не оторвать. К Стиву мы все привыкли, но разница есть. Все равно, что реальный морской котик и актер, играющий его в кино.

— Я ненавижу его, — мрачно сказал Дэнни, отхлебывая третий кофе за утро.

— А это плохо, — очень серьезно ответила она.

— Ненавижу его за то, что он может причинить Стиву боль. Речь идет о его матери, а Дорис — всегда дерьмовая ситуация. Так ты поможешь мне? Просто хочу знать, что Сент-Джон держится как можно дальше от Стива, когда я не рядом.

Спустя пять минут сосредоточенных манипуляций с телефоном Дэнни Коно наконец-то удовлетворенно вздохнула:

— Вот, смотри, после того, как я суну ему в карман микромаячок, ты сможешь отслеживать сигнал с помощью этой программы.

— Не выйдет, — покачал головой Дэнни. — Он переодевается чаще, чем Леди Гага. За два дня я видел его в четырех разных нарядах. Я думал, только моя мама способна привезти на Гавайи всю гардеробную.

— Придется импровизировать.

— Доброе утро, Пять-0. — Мик Сент-Джон возник на пороге, словно подсвеченный лучом прожектора.

В идеально-белых брюках, светлой рубашке с глухим воротом и таких же белоснежных туфлях, а на его голове красовалась мягкая шляпа ценой не меньше пары сотен долларов.

Дэнни закатил глаза и кивнул Коно с видом «ну что я тебе говорил». Улыбка Сент-Джона стала мягче и обаятельнее.

— Неплохая попытка слиться с туристами, — фыркнул Дэнни, — но все еще похож на гангстера или сутенера.

— Судить не тому, кто носит майку в такую жару, — палец Мика скользнул по плечу Дэнни, и тот резко отклонился, нашаривая кобуру.

— Вау-вау, спокойно, Дэнни, — крикнул Стив из коридора. — Этот придурок еще должен нам за ополоумевшего киллера. Крайне неудачно оделся, Сент-Джон. Если едешь с нами, придется сменить туфли. Крови там по колено.

— Плечо в порядке, спасибо, что спросил, коммандер. Хочешь обратно свою пулю? Я вытащил ее.

Дэнни за их спинами сделал Коно «страшные глаза», она понимающе кивнула и поспешила вслед за Миком, ловя его под локоть.

 **Вилла «Дольче вита», Каи Нани, Гонолулу**

Стив не преувеличивал, говоря о залитом кровью дворе дома. Ну разве что чуть-чуть. Им пришлось надеть бахилы, чтобы вслед за Максом пробраться через сплошную лужу к двум трупам. Сент-Джон, надвинувший шляпу почти на нос, закрывал лицо таким же отвратительно-белым платком, его ладонь и мышцы шеи спазматически двигались, будто он изо всех сил пытался не сблевать или не хлопнуться в обморок.

— Вот что бывает, когда за дело берется непрофессионал, — хмыкнул Стив, разглядывая обезображенное тело молодого мужчины в шелковой пижаме. — У легионера, по крайней мере, нашлось правильное оружие и достало сноровки, чтобы рубить головы одним ударом. А этот будто шинковал капусту тупым карманным ножом. И ему не хватило сил пробить грудь жертвы деревянным колом.

— Убитый сопротивлялся, — подхватил Дэнни. — Они боролись, вся их одежда насквозь пропитана кровью. В какой-то момент кол выпал из неглубокой раны. Очевидно, в болевом шоке он отобрал у преступника кухонный топорик и попытался защититься.

— Рваные раны на втором трупе похожи, скорее, на следы клыков и когтей большого животного, — возразил Макс. — Возможно, виллу охраняла крупная собака, она кинулась на нападавшего, разорвала ему сонную артерию и оставила глубокие раны на руках. Преступник был крепким мужчиной, пусть и не таким молодым, как жертва. Он сумел оглушить его ударом вот этого камня и доделать свою работу, прежде чем умер от потери крови. Возможно, часть крови здесь собачья. Точнее смогу сказать только после тщательного анализа.

— И где же собака? — оглянулся Стив. — Ни трупа, ни следов лап. Давай-ка, нюхач, скажи, куда делась зверюга. Попробовав крови, она может стать опасной. Следует предупредить ветеринарные службы, если по острову бродит пес-людоед.

Сент-Джон опустил платок. Землистая бледность его лица, сведенные судорогой губы и сползающая по щеке широкая струйка пота явно свидетельствовали об отсутствии привычки к подобным зрелищам.

— Не было никакого пса, — хрипло сказал он. — Кровь преступника вы найдете во рту и под ногтями жертвы. Простите, мне необходимо покинуть вас. Срочные дела.

— Сомнительно, что жертва так разорвала горло нападавшего, — пожал плечами Макс. — Но я не буду исключать подобной возможности, в экстремальных ситуациях у людей мобилизуются внутренние ресурсы. И мне интересно, соответствует ли состояние органов сегодняшнего убитого всем предыдущим.

И Макс, напевая, принялся осматривать отрубленную голову и собирать в пробирки кровь, не дожидаясь, пока полиция натянет спецодежду, чтобы пройти к трупам.

— Проверь телефон, — шепнула на ухо Дэнни бледная Коно. — Я приклеила тончайший микрочип к его голове под волосами. Если в ближайшее время не сходит к парикмахеру, то не заметит даже в душе. Надеюсь, он решил, что я неуклюже флиртую, пытаясь показать, как принято на Гавайях носить головные уборы.

Пульсирующая зеленая точка стремительно двигалась в направлении арендованного несколько дней назад коттеджа. Мик Сент-Джон ехал домой.

— Что там у тебя? — Стив подошел сзади, обдавая привычной смесью запахов пота, оружейного масла, чистой футболки и терпкого парфюма.

— Смотрю, как Рэйчел везет Грейс к дантисту, — вынужден был соврать Дэнни, быстро перевернув телефон экраном вниз.

— Ты поставил маячок на машину своей бывшей?!

— Мы две недели не могли продвинуться в расследовании. Я забил бы выход из дома Рэйчел досками, если бы не боялся, что она сочтет меня достаточно сумасшедшим для успешного пересмотра опеки в свою пользу.

Рука Стива опустилась ему на поясницу, скользнула вверх и остановилась между лопаток.

В другое время Дэнни бы фыркнул и отстранился — порой тактильность Стива переходила разумные границы, а уж на месте кровавого двойного убийства она была и вовсе неуместной. Особенно среди бела дня в июльскую жару, когда вокруг суетится отряд полицейских. Но сейчас он подался на дюйм назад, как можно крепче прижимаясь к широкой горячей ладони — она, черт возьми, была тем немногим, что сейчас способно удержать Дэнни на плаву. Стив выдохнул ему в макушку:

— Езжай в офис. Кондиционер, диван, много холодной воды. Если желаешь — сможешь поспать, пока я сопровождаю Макса до больницы. Не хотелось бы, чтобы и с этими телами что-то случилось.

— Нет, — спать в кабинете Стива, на диване Стива, под наблюдением откликающейся на каждый шорох команды, показалось Дэнни не лучшим занятием с учетом предыдущей ночи. — Давай посмотрим, что сможем накопать на тех двоих. Чем быстрее закончится этот бред — тем лучше.

Тем скорее Сент-Джон вернется в свою Калифорнию, и тогда мне понадобится много коктейля из виски и пива, чтобы наконец что-нибудь решить.

 **Коттедж Мика Сент-Джона**

 _Создал же бог такое отвратительно влажное и жаркое место, как Гавайи. Не говорите мне, что Калифорния хуже. Здесь, даже под восходящим солнцем, пролитая кровь быстро густеет до состояния желе и принимает совершенно неаппетитный вид. Но с тягой ее попробовать невозможно бороться. Так же, как люди обожают источающий зловоние дорогой сыр, считая его деликатесом. Клыки под верхней губой удлиняются помимо воли, глаза меняют цвет, и если ты находишься среди людей, то нужно невероятно постараться, чтобы не обнаружить перед ними свою суть, представ во всей пугающей «красоте»._

До сегодняшнего утра Мик искренне развлекался, следуя совету Джозефа. Поездка на Гавайи внезапно пробудила в нем воспоминания о тех годах, когда он всеми силами пытался избавиться от страсти к Коралин. Океан здесь пах иначе. Вместо высоких каблуков, стучащих по деревянному пирсу Санта-Моники, и бьющей по ушам какофонии звуков, на пляжах по ночам шуршали волны, в отблесках костров гортанно вскрикивали экзотические танцовщицы и не жалели гирлянд лей для незнакомцев. Люди вокруг были забавными и милыми настолько, насколько могут быть милы аборигены с чужаком. Между членами команды Пять-0 витала странная разновидность привязанности, из-за которой он с равным успехом мог вообразить всех четверых в одной постели или наставляющими друг на друга разные виды оружия. Похоже, фантазия зависела от того, как высоко висел над океаном яркий солнечный диск. До сегодняшнего дня он был даже благодарен Джозефу.

Утром он с трудом сумел нажать кнопку, чтобы поднять перегородку в такси. Хрупкий пластик на самом деле хреновая защита от вампира, и сквозь него Мик видел, как призывно бьется вена на шее водителя. Вампирская сущность, которую он ненавидел, — и еще больше с тех пор, как ненадолго, словно в несбыточном сне, вновь превратился в человека, — рвалась наружу сильнее, чем прежде. Именно вампир сплюнул в ближайшую урну остатки донорской крови, которую Мик привык пить все эти годы. До глубокого, но неуютного, не в пример домашнему, морозильника, обошедшегося дороже, чем аренда коттеджа, он добрался уже голым, с зажатым в руке телефоном. Если Джозеф только лег спать — что ж, его проблемы. Он отправил Мика сюда. После десятка вдохов легкие обожгло холодом, сердце стало биться медленнее и ровнее, алые пятна перед глазами и металлический вкус на языке отступили, и он сумел набрать номер.

— Какого черта! — послышался в трубке возмущенный голос Джозефа.

— Нигде законодательно не закреплено, что только тебе позволено меня будить.

Недовольство Джозефа ненадолго скрасило отвратительное утро. Имелись новости, которые он должен был услышать немедленно. И, нет, это никоим образом не касалось странного двойника, которого встретил Мик, или до безумия влюбленного в него напарника — развлечения оставались развлечениями. Но не дело.

В трубке послышался стук дверей, тихо вскрикнула девушка — Джозеф не изменял привычкам, предпочитая держать еду неподалеку.

— А сегодня два новых трупа, — подытожил Мик. — На сей раз вампира убил случайный человек, неопытный, что весьма странно. Но суть в другом, Джозеф. На нем я почувствовал запах другого вампира. И это…

— Если скажешь «Коралин», я брошу трубку. Твоя мания бесит меня больше, чем ты можешь себе представить. К тому же она всегда выходит мне боком.

— Ты сказал, не я. Хуже, чем Коралин.

— Так бывает?

— От человека пахло очень древним вампиром. Тысячу лет. Может, две, не знаю. Понял только, что он старше тебя, Коралин, ее семьи и всех, кого я когда-либо встречал. Такой странный запах, притягательный и отвратительный одновременно.

Джозеф долго неверяще хмыкал в трубку, уточняя, не курил ли Мик местных растений и не хлебнул ли ненароком крови обдолбанного наркомана.

— Ну ее к дьяволу, эту Рут Беренджер и всех остальных, — в конце концов сказал он. — И Гавайи тоже. За услуги чистильщика тебе никто не выпишет чек. Похвально, конечно, что ты на добровольных началах избавился от трупов, но дальше пусть разбираются сами, у нас своих проблем невпроворот. Возвращайся ближайшим же рейсом, Мик.

— Тебе уже неинтересно, кто убивает наших? А за несколько дней моего отсутствия ты чудом излечился от параноидального соблюдения секретности?

— Есть вещи важнее любопытства. Хотя я всегда слишком дорого ценил возможность его удовлетворить, но в этот раз не готов платить.

— Ближайшим не смогу. Сейчас нужно выспаться, чтобы кого-то случайно не укусить. И появилось кое-что личное... Это не займет много времени.

— Оу! — за пятьдесят с лишним лет дружбы начинаешь различать настроение по короткому возгласу. Джозеф был ужасно недоволен.

— Что ж, если это не Коралин и не Бет, поздравляю. Но умоляю тебя, Мик, — а умоляю я редко — делай что хочешь, но не лезь ни в какое дерьмо. У меня слишком мало друзей и не такая крепкая воля, чтобы я не натворил бед на их торжественной кремации.

— Мало — это один, я знаю.

— Вот и помни об этом.

Кажется, Джозеф запустил свой телефон в огромное панорамное окно, заканчивая разговор.

 **Штаб-квартира подразделения Гавайи 5-О**

Поверить, что изнуряющий двухнедельный марафон завершился так быстро и просто, было нелегко.

Убийца, Сэмюэль Рикетта, и вправду оказался поваром позаимствовавшим орудие убийства на собственном рабочем месте, в загородном ресторанчике. Он жил один, в весьма уютном доме, семь лет назад доставшемся ему в наследство от отца, тоже Сэмюэля Рикетты, в компании трех кошек и двух собак; посещал все матчи местных бейсбольных команд, пользовался услугами доставки из ближайших магазинов и кафе, был любезен с соседями, читал испанских поэтов и американскую фантастику, увлекался живописью, но большую часть свободных дней проводил на пляже со своим ноутбуком. Имена десяти жертв обнаружились в том же ноутбуке, вместе с их фотографиями или нарисованными портретами, и не потребовалось много времени, чтобы восстановить удаленную переписку Рикетты с киллером, а также отследить переводы со счета личных сбережений на счет жены обезумевшего легионера где-то в штате Айдахо.

— Ставлю на опухоль мозга, — сказал Дэнни. — Чувак, за семь лет обжившийся на Оаху, вдруг начинает избавляться от людей весьма экзотическим способом за собственные деньги. Заметь, в списке всего десять имен, и имя сегодняшней жертвы — последнее. Когда он понял, что киллер не сможет закончить задание, за которое брался, то сделал это сам. Что это, как не безумный бред?

— Должно быть, они все же где-то пересекались, — сказал Чин, безостановочно протирая салфеткой красные глаза. — Возможно, работали вместе, лечились в одной клинике или… не знаю, были присяжными в суде.

— Хорошо, что мы этого никогда не узнаем, — пробормотал Стив. — Дело официально закрыто. Вряд ли кто-то из вас захочет разделить со мной упаковку Лонгборда, и поэтому… всем по домам. Спать немедленно! — рявкнул он своим самым «Я суровый коммандер и не терплю возражений» тоном. — Дэнни, я отвезу тебя, если хочешь.

— С каких пор ты спрашиваешь моего разрешения? — фыркнул Дэнни. — Ключи все равно у тебя.

— Ты молчишь, — сказал Стив десять минут спустя, на полпути к дому Дэнни.

— Я сплю. Или упал в обморок еще три дня назад и до сих пор лежу там.

— Неправда. Ты злишься на меня. И хотя тебе обычно не нужен повод, на сей раз теряюсь даже я. Что, Дэнни? Что я сделал?

Он врал Стиву за эти дни больше, чем за несколько предыдущих лет. Но и сказать всю честную, откровенную правду… В мире не придумано способа, который заставил бы его признаться. Нет. Не сейчас. Не завтра. Никогда, если Стив не начнет первым. Или, по крайней мере, пока один из них гарантированно не будет умирать. Но лучше бы последнего не произошло, а значит, — никогда. И Дэнни в общем-то даже не пришлось лгать. Просто озвучить то, что лежало на поверхности. Ну, как рябь на океанской глади, когда кидаешь в нее горсть песка — едва заметные маленькие круги, никак не тревожащие глубину.

— Ладно, вот. Слушай, Стив, неужели ты ничего не замечаешь?

— Хочешь сказать, мы проскочили на красный? — поднял бровь тот. — Вроде бы я следил за сигналами, я ведь знаю, как ты психуешь, если я нарушаю правила.

— Нет, другое. Ты на самом деле не понимаешь, почему Сент-Джон заинтересовался твоей семьей, или притворяешься?

В ответ Стив забурчал что-то неразборчивое, в чем сквозь скрип покрышек проскальзывали слова «губернатор», «спецслужбы» и «возможно, старые дела».

— Секундочку, сейчас я положу на торпеду что-нибудь железное, чтобы наверняка заработать сотрясение, когда буду биться об нее головой. Вы похожи, как родные братья. Хуже: как разлученные в детстве близнецы, потому что у меня-то был брат, и я в курсе, как могут отличаться дети одних родителей.

— Коно пыталась мне намекнуть на что-то подобное.

— Глуши мотор! Сейчас же!

— Зачем?

— Мне необходимо, чтобы ты на меня смотрел. Ты слепой идиот! Если ты три месяца не сходишь к парикмахеру, а вместо своих вечных карго натянешь его модные шмотки… Или наоборот, если он….

— Ты пробьешь стекло, если будешь так размахивать руками, Дэнни.

— Да господи ты боже мой! Этот человек еще спрашивает, отчего я так бешусь! Я перепутал вас, когда впервые увидел его, ясно?! И мне все время кажется, что у меня двоится в глазах, а это чертовски неприятно и вызывает головную боль. С тобой рядом ходит твоя точная копия, он красив, как греческий бог, горяч, как танцор из дорогого стрип-клуба, у него бесконечные ресницы, и он облизывает губы так, что хочется заткнуть ему рот членом и посмотреть, как он будет сглатывать вокруг, и…

— Я понял… — хрипло сказал Стив, паркуя машину у дома Дэнни. — Постарайся выспаться.

— Кажется, ты понял, как обычно, по-своему, — пробормотал Дэнни, выбираясь наружу.

Ответом послужил визг покрышек и запах жженой резины, когда Стив заложил крутой вираж, с места разворачивая машину в обратный путь.

Конечно, Дэнни сказал лишнее. То, о чем Стиву не стоило знать ни при каких обстоятельствах. Он мог надеяться только на то, что в ближайшие двенадцать часов не случится ничего, кроме обычных ограблений магазинов, карманных краж и взломов пустующих вилл.

Взвесив в одной руке полупустую бутылку виски, а в другой — пачку снотворного, он сделал выбор в пользу Джека Дэниэлса — старого доброго друга всех полицейских.  
Ему хватило трех больших глотков, чтобы нырнуть в тяжелый сон, едва коснувшись головой подушки.

Три часа спустя он шарил у кровати, нащупывая горлышко бутылки, потому что телефон звонил, не умолкая, высвечивая номер, который он не хотел видеть. После очередного обжигающего глотка он решил, что сможет выдержать томный, будто специально растягивающий слова голос Сент-Джона.

**Бар ресторана «Спада»**

— Свидание не считается свиданием, если приходишь на него с пушкой на поясе. В следующий раз попробуй спрятать лишний магазин в носок, потому что твоя одежда до сих пор не оставляет места для посторонних предметов.

Мик Сент-Джон сидел там же, откуда час назад позвонил Дэнни — за небольшим столиком в темном углу и разглядывал большой бокал чистой воды, из которого, судя по всему, не отпил ни глотка.

Дэнни заказал двойной виски, прежде чем ответить:

— Потому это и не свидание.

— Да, конечно, — покорно согласился Мик. — Не думал, что у тебя нет чувства юмора.

— Только не когда я спал меньше двадцати часов за неделю, а какой-то придурок будит меня. Я все еще готов застрелить тебя, если не перейдешь к сути.

— Что у вас за дурная привычка стрелять по любому поводу?! Сразу видно, патроны не за свой счет покупаете. Мне показалось невежливым говорить по телефону, — цепочка под низко раскрытым воротом рубашки вдруг заискрила гранями звеньев, когда он пожал плечами.

— Послушай, ты… На мне твои блядские уловки не работают, и, клянусь… — пальцы Дэнни скользнули к кобуре.

— Работают, и еще как, — ухмыльнулся Мик. — Но можешь быть спокоен. Я собирался сказать, что уезжаю. Не сомневаюсь, коммандер поведал о моем визите в его дом. Поразительно, как могут быть неосторожны люди, повсюду разбрасывая использованные лезвия, старые зубные щетки, расчески и покрытые слюной горлышки бутылок. По некоторым причинам я не хочу делать анализ ДНК здесь, а у моего друга разыгрывается паранойя, когда он слишком долго не видит меня невредимым и рядом с собой. В таких случаях он способен на непредсказуемые поступки.

— Знаю я одного такого, непредсказуемость его второе имя, — буркнул Дэнни, рассматривая на просвет янтарную жидкость в стакане, только чтобы не пялиться на губы и пальцы Сент-Джона.

— Возможно, я с большей вероятностью окажусь родственником любого в этом зале, чем коммандера.

— Мне жаль, если так.

— Нет, не жаль. Расследование окончено, мой рейс через два часа, и ты рад этому.

— И все же семья важна. Желаю тебе когда-нибудь найти свою, — сказал Дэнни, поднимаясь. — Удачного полета.

— Постой еще секунду. Нет ничего хуже, чем много лет ходить рядом с любовью всей жизни и так и не решиться сделать шаг навстречу; бояться рискнуть тем, что уже есть, ради призрачной возможности быть счастливым. Поверь, я знаю.

— Ну да, ты же у нас убеленный сединами мудрый старик.

Сент-Джона передернуло. Широкая ладонь схватила Дэнни за предплечье, и ногти впились в кожу, оставляя отметины.

— У меня есть прощальный подарок, детектив Уильямс. Ты та еще заноза в заднице, но он любит тебя. Может, даже больше, чем ты, отчаяннее, безрассуднее. Его сердце пускается вскачь каждый раз, когда он произносит твое имя. А если он прикасается к тебе… В день нашего знакомства я всерьез испугался, что он на грани инфаркта. Когда я уходил с места преступления, грохот был слышен несколько кварталов. Твое сердце бьется иначе. Испуганно замирает, а потом колотится быстро и рвано, словно тебе не хватает воздуха. Он не боится своих чувств, а ты…

— Тебе бы романы писать. Знаешь, моя бывшая теща — ты бы ей понравился — как раз сочиняет такую сопливую дрянь. Платят куда больше, чем за работу детектива.

Улыбка Мика из очаровательной стала заговорщицкой.

Дэнни сглотнул. Глаза, в полумраке меняющие цвет от ярко-синего до глубокого черного, буравили его зрачки, и он был не в силах моргнуть. Те же чуть припухшие нижние веки и тяжелые верхние, но ресницы на левом завиваются чуть иначе, и ни следа от едва заметного шрама над бровью.

— Смешные люди, — прошептал Мик. — Ценят свою одержимость больше настоящей любви. Я сам был таким. Наверное, до сих пор такой. Но если ты одержим, это легко исправить. Всего лишь заменить ее другой. Ты никогда не был с мужчиной.

— Не сомневаюсь, что ты был, — Дэнни честно пытался сопротивляться, но Мик успел крепко схватить его за подбородок и, приблизившись, прошептать в самые губы:  
— Просто бери то, что искренне дают. Я не посягаю на твое тело или душу. Не стоит благодарности.

Его губы были на удивление мягкими, но холодными. Почему-то Дэнни всегда представлял, что губы Стива — чуть шершавые, очень горячие и на них непременно оставался привкус океанской соли. Различий было слишком много: запах, чересчур нежные подушечки пальцев вместо мозолей и мелких царапин, гладкая кожа щеки там, где у Стива вечно проглядывала щетина. Равнодушный, немного насмешливый взгляд, словно Мик Сент-Джон ставил над ним исследовательский эксперимент, а не целовал, слегка прихватывая нижнюю губу зубами. Но это было приятно. Странно. Незнакомо. Определенно горячо и немного неловко от того, что Дэнни вдруг представил, как к их столу идет официант, но заметив увлеченную парочку, резко меняет направление. Мик нажал на челюсть, заставляя разомкнуть зубы, и Дэнни поддался этой грубоватой ласке — впустил, позволил кончику языка скользнуть внутрь, найти его язык и попробовать на вкус, делая поцелуй глубже, чувственней, возбуждающей. Когда в заднем кармане завибрировал телефон, Дэнни был даже счастлив. Он не хотел этого до жути ненормального типа из ЭлЭй, но еще немного — и не уверен, что смог бы остановиться.

— Надеюсь, это не любовь твоей жизни, он же меня и за океаном достанет, — фыркнул Мик, отстраняясь.

Его губы были влажными и темно-красными, и, прежде чем вытащить телефон, Дэнни пришлось зажмуриться, сильно тряхнув головой: в его мечтах губы Стива были такими же после долгих поцелуев или минета.

— Да брось, — Мик заговорил, и наваждение исчезло, — всего лишь поцелуй, крошка, ты не забеременеешь от него. Мне пора собирать вещи.

На экране настойчиво моргал видео-вызов от Макса Бергмана.

— Наконец-то все подключены, — сказал патологоанатом. — Я не хотел начинать, пока все не выйдут на связь, чтобы не повторяться.

Мик шутовски поклонился и пошел в сторону выхода.

— Это смешно, — начал Макс, — но санитары Кингс по ошибке отправили в крематорий наши трупы. К счастью, те образцы крови, которые я взял на месте преступления, остались у меня. Кровь убийцы, Сэмюэля Рикетты, то небольшое количество, что осталось в его венах… Судя по результатам исследований, она словно принадлежит ребенку, жившему в идеальной эко-среде. Никаких признаков токсинов, хотя бы кофеина, ни никотина, следы которого есть в легких. Его желудок имеет признаки начинающейся язвы, пальцы ног повреждены артритом, пигментные пятна на лице и зубы соответствуют пятидесяти двум годам, установленному возрасту Рикетты. Но кровь… Возможно, что-то повлияло на нее и, соответственно, на психику этого человека, сделав его одержимым маньяком. Я не уверен и, к сожалению, лишился своего рабочего пианино, чтобы должным образом подумать, наверное, поэтому не могу найти объяснения уникальному феномену. Просто поставил вас в известность, господа. Хорошего вечера.

Дэнни едва не подпрыгнул на пару футов вверх, когда на плечо опустилась тяжелая ладонь. Мик Сент-Джон стоял за его спиной, еще бледнее, чем обычно, с надвинутыми на глаза темными очками, и Дэнни видел, как он сжимает челюсти, стараясь унять дрожь.

— Прости, я услышал начало разговора, заинтересовался и счел необходимым дослушать. Забавно, никогда не сталкивался с подобным. Кстати, у меня осталось еще полчаса, и если хочешь продолжить…

— Нет, — сказал Дэнни. — Нет. Лучшее, что я мог бы сейчас сделать, — врезаться на машине в бетонный причал, рассчитывая получить сотрясение мозга и амнезию. Потому что я не хочу даже вспоминать последние двадцать минут.

— Тебе придется с этим жить, — криво усмехнулся Мик. — Не самая страшная из возможных тайн, уж поверь. Мой друг может откусить мне голову, если я не вернусь в Лос-Анджелес. Буквально. Так что не хочу опаздывать на самолет.

— Эй, друг как «просто друг» или «друг, но иногда мы спим вместе»?

— Всё куда сложнее. Наши отношения не вписываются в привычные тебе рамки.

Определенно, душевного равновесия это Дэнни не прибавило.

 **Дом Стива МакГарретта**

Наслаждаться отдыхом посреди недели, празднуя завершение дела, — то занятие, в котором команде Пять-0 не было равных. Запах жареного мяса ударил в нос Дэнни, едва он вышел из машины. Коно и Чин, еще не обсохшие от океанской воды, развалились в шезлонгах, а Стив орудовал лопаткой и двузубой вилкой, переворачивая огромные куски на гриле.

— Пиво в холодильнике, привет, Дэнни! — крикнул он, не оборачиваясь.

Желудок Дэнни сделал кульбит. Он был уверен, что не сможет проглотить ни ломтика этого сочного, пахнущего огнем и специями, горячего стейка. И дело было вовсе не в том, что он слишком много выпил прошлым вечером, пытаясь уснуть без сновидений.

Первый глоток холодного Лонгборда показался ему омерзительным. Со вторым в висках будто провернули железные иглы. Только к пятому они исчезли, и Дэнни решился выйти из кухни на берег.

— Ты в Нью-Джерси за пивом ездил? — улыбнулся Стив, требовательно протягивая руку.

— Хотелось бы. Там я был бы избавлен от наблюдения, как ты издеваешься над прекрасным мясом. Ты его электрошокером жарил, что ли?

— Но-но, — сказал Чин с набитым ртом. — Если ты не голоден, то мне больше достанется.

— Мы будем сражаться за лишний кусок, — заверила его Коно. — И я выиграю.

— Что не так, Дэнни? — взволнованно спросил Стив. — Что случилось?

— Думаю, нам нужно поговорить, — тихо ответил он, кося глазами на Чина и Коно. — Это о деле. Давай пока не будем их расстраивать.

Стив подхватил едва початую бутылку и поспешил в кухню.

Дэнни мог сколько угодно кричать, размахивать руками или сыпать колкостями — это никогда не производило на Стива должного впечатления. Чаще непостижимым образом даже веселило его. Но сейчас он был хмур, прижимал пальцы к прикрытым векам, словно желая вдавить глаза глубже в череп.

— Ладно, — сказал он, едва только смог вставить слово. — Завтра я попрошу Чина еще раз проверить все рехабы, оздоровительные центры, частные клиники и всех, кто может иметь отношение к исследованиям крови или странным диетам. Но это будет напрасная работа — мы делали то же самое все прошедшее время.

— Значит, чего-то не заметили, — настаивал Дэнни. — Сент-Джон собирался отваливать, я проверил — у него был куплен билет. Но передумал, случайно услышав отчет Макса, однако попрощался и сказал, что торопится на рейс. Не забывай: трупы мирно лежали в морге до его появления, а сейчас у нас нет ни одного. Это не простое совпадение, он знает больше, чем говорит.

— Слушай, я даже не спрашиваю, как ты оказался рядом с ним в баре в десяти милях от своего дома, в то время, когда я был уверен, что ты мирно храпишь в подушку. Не спрашиваю, нет. Мне это неинтересно. Твоя личная жизнь…

— Блядь, Стивен! У меня бессонница, он позвал выпить. Мы поболтали о том о сем, это всё, — Дэнни показалось, что сейчас его накроет приступ паники от того, как перекосилось лицо Стива и как непроизвольно, до белеющих костяшек, сжался его кулак.

— Так странно, — сказал он глухо. — Раньше ты никогда мне не лгал. Я надеюсь, по крайней мере.

— А ты раньше не ревновал меня к каждому, с кем я оказываюсь рядом.

— Почему ты так уверен?

Дэнни закатил глаза и, по очереди загибая пальцы, начал перечислять всех, кого он приглашал на кофе, с кем встречался второй раз или спал за последние несколько лет.

— В том-то и дело, — мрачно кивнул Стив. — Женщины.

— Не представлял, что в армии, кроме стального пресса и удаления из мозга доли, отвечающей за самосохранение, прививают еще и гомофобию. Все эти «Не спрашивай, не говори» — сплошное ублюдочное лицемерие.

— Да, у многих были серьезные проблемы, — Стив даже не поправил его, хотя никогда не прощал ошибки, а возражал немногословно. Присев на край стола и сложив руки на груди, он взглядом изучал носки собственных кроссовок.

Его молчание — какая-то до странного заторможенная реакция — только больше взвинчивали Дэнни, и он уже пару раз опасно наклонял бутылку, расплескивая на пол пиво.

— Знаешь, Сент-Джон тоже был уверен, что я прикасаюсь к мужчине, только если нужно надеть на него наручники или дать в морду. Еще одно гребаное сходство между вами. И у нас было не свидание. Ни в первый раз, ни вчера.

— О, так это уже второе, — Стив уязвленно хмыкнул. — Значит, у него есть отличный шанс на третье. Понимаю, почему Сент-Джон зацепился за малейший повод не уезжать. Хотя поначалу я подумал, он решил сам разыскать клинику и возить в нее всех голливудских звезд. А дело в тебе. Что ж, ладно. Я желаю тебе счастья, Дэнно, и…

— Это что, блядь, благословление?! — Дэнни заорал так, что Стив невольно повернул голову в сторону пляжа. — Ты разрешаешь?! Ты, гребаный контрол-фрик, который почему-то решил, что я должен спрашивать у тебя позволения, с кем встречаться? Если тебя когда-то контузило взрывом, и потому ты не слышишь половины слов, которые я говорю, то повторяю: он кажется мне подозрительным, и это было не свидание.

— Да-да, я все слышал, — должно быть, в тренировочном лагере морских котиков учат переносить пытки именно с таким застывшим без единого подрагивания мышц лицом и взглядом в пустой дальний угол. — Он беспокоит тебя. Это было не второе свидание. Ты спишь с мужчинами. И это не мое дело, а твоя жизнь. Я понял.

Он поднялся с явным намерением выйти.

Дэнни отшвырнул бутылку так, что она разбилась на мелкие осколки о дверцу шкафа. Вместе с небольшим взрывом и звоном стекла из него вдруг разом испарились эмоции и осталась только холодная ярость, так похожая на давнюю, почти забытую, которую он испытал к Стиву лишь однажды. В самом первом деле, когда ударил своего новоиспеченного босса.

— Так, — заявил Дэнни, опасно приближаясь и толкая Стива раскрытой ладонью в грудь, чтобы вернуть его задницу на край стола. — Я скажу, а дальше ты волен делать, что вздумается. Я умею различать свои эмоции и понимать, их значение. В отличие от тебя. И сейчас я ужасно зол. У меня… Было кое-что… С мужчиной. С парнем. С соседом по комнате в колледже — представь, как давно это случилось. Ничего особенного, мы напились, отдрочили друг другу и целовались. Не смей фыркать, Стивен, это не академия, где заперты сотни юнцов с бушующими гормонами, и подобное, может, и считается в порядке вещей. А кампус, обычный студенческий кампус, и мой сосед, черт, я даже не помню, как его звали… Мэтт… Или Пит. Он потом не мог поднять на меня глаза, а через две недели съехал, и до конца семестра я жил в комнате один. Будто он боялся, что я запрыгну к нему в кровать, едва он уснет. А мы были всего лишь молоды и очень пьяны. Вот так-то. Весь мой опыт. Сент-Джон, по причинам, о которых тебе лучше не спрашивать, чтобы не вынуждать меня врать или проглотить язык… Он вчера поцеловал меня. Слушай внимательно, я повторю еще раз: не мы поцеловались, а он поцеловал меня. Мы взрослые люди, и такое нельзя считать полноценной первой базой даже в средних классах школы. Останется он или нет — мне все равно, я больше не собираюсь встречаться с ним наедине. Фух!

Пока Дэнни говорил, его ладонь так и лежала на груди Стива, прямо в центре, и стук сердца отдавался в запястье, поднимаясь по венам до самых ушей. Но лицо Стива оставалось таким же бесстрастным.

— Ты редко бываешь так убедителен, — кивнул он. — Все годы нашего знакомства, все, что происходило с нами… И между нами… Мне казалось, я хорошо тебя знаю и могу представить, почему ты позволил бы мужчине… кхм-м-м… себя поцеловать, не вывихнув ему челюсть хуком справа. Например, под прикрытием. Чтобы обмануть кого-то или заставить ревновать, или… Или если он на самом деле тебе нравится.

— Варианты «из любопытства» или «расширение горизонтов» не устраивают? Где здесь чертов веник, нужно собрать осколки.

— Ну почему же? Отличный вариант, — хмыкнул Стив. — Ты любопытен. Я тоже.

Дэнни не успел отклониться, когда запястья попали в крепкий захват, Стив дернул его на себя, чуть заводя руки назад, так что от каждого движения Дэнни чувствовал мимолетную боль и вынужден был шагнуть вперед, прижимаясь грудью к груди Стива.

— Это худшее, что ты мог сделать, животное, — пробормотал Дэнни.

И да, губы Стива были чуть шершавыми, горячими, а на вкус — как океанская соль и чай с имбирем.

 **Коттедж Мика Сент-Джона**

_Джозеф предсказуемо взбеленился, обещая мне геенну огненную. Худшей из кар божьих он считает падение котировок на токийской бирже, но в этот раз превзошел сам себя. К тому же в динамике отвратительно трещало, и его голос то пропадал, то возникал, я даже рад был, не расслышать и половины того, что он планировал сотворить, если я немедленно не вернусь. Вампиры могут быть весьма изобретательны в вопросах причинения боли. Особенно те, кто, в отличие от меня, застал времена, когда публичные казни на площадях служили заменой вечерним развлекательным шоу. Хотя послал он меня на прощание весьма современно и красноречиво. Подозреваю, что пополнил свой лексикон от кого-нибудь из наших новичков._

 _Всю ночь я мерил шагами улицы и переулки Гонолулу, принюхиваясь к любым запахам, доносимым ветром. Яркий след, оставшийся на теле Рикетты, стал почти неуловимым после того, как труп попал в больничный морг; ни в доме, ни на месте преступления не ощущалось и признаков присутствия древнего вампира, а воздух вокруг был наполнен смесью прекрасных и поистине ужасных ароматов, но нужного среди них я не различал. Он сам нашел меня._

Едва Мик улегся в морозильную камеру и приготовился вдохнуть приятный холод, как через плотно закрытую дверцу отчетливо потянуло. Запах окутал сразу и со всех сторон: удушливая смесь подгнивших фруктов, меди, сырой кожи и пряной лаванды, брошенной на жаровню.

Металлическая дверь проломилась от одного удара, а вслед за ней хрустнула грудная клетка Мика, впечатанного в дно морозилки тяжелым кулаком.

— По договору с королем Камеамеа острова свободны от вампиров, — спокойно произнес тот, кого он безуспешно искал.

«Будто я этого не знаю», — попытался сказать Мик. Сложновато говорить, если тебя швыряют в потолок, а после в широкое окно. Лучше, когда при этом на тебе есть что-то, кроме трусов. Осколки стекла ужасно мешают, если остаются внутри тела.

Чем старше вампир, тем он сильнее. Этот был старше Мика как минимум в десять раз, а бил и кусался так, словно во все сто. Сцепившись, они прокатились по газону до угла дома и заметались в узком закутке между сетчатым забором и мусорными ящиками, натыкаясь на стены, валялись в пыли и грязи, расцарапывая друг друга когтями. Высокий светловолосый незнакомец явно лидировал по очкам, и впереди у Мика маячил нокаут с летальным исходом.

Когда вампира бьют — ему больно, между прочим. И для сращивания сломанного позвоночника понадобится не меньше нескольких часов и двух литров настоящей крови. Так он и прокричал в лицо своему противнику, когда тот поднял его на уровень крыши отеля «Хилтон». До сегодняшнего дня Мик был уверен, что вампиры не умеют летать, но этот хмыкнул, сжал его плечо крепче и поволок по воздуху к ближайшей высотке, где мягко приземлился между двух спутниковых антенн.

— Кто ты, черт побери? — заорал Мик, едва смог вздохнуть.

 _Старый вампир не значит вампир дряхлый. Мы всегда остаемся в том возрасте, в котором нас обратили. Мне повезло, я выгляжу тридцатилетним, но навечно застрять в теле прыщавого подростка или больного старика — то еще наказание. Этому вампиру, чьи клыки и когти постепенно втягивались, а глаза принимали необычный ярко-зеленый, но все же вполне человеческий цвет, на вид было немногим больше, чем мне._

Вампир беспечно повернулся спиной, прошагал к узкому парапету на краю крыши, уселся на него и зевнул.

— У меня тоже есть вопрос, — ответил он, поправляя нелепую цветастую рубашку, какие так любили местные. — Какого дьявола, позволь спросить, ты лезешь не в свое дело, Сент-Джон? Как я уже сказал, на островах соблюдают запрет.

— Конечно. Король как-его-там. Слышал. Именно поэтому на Оаху нашли одиннадцать трупов и никто не позаботился очистить места преступлений от вампиров, чтобы соблюсти секретность. Без изящества сделано, надо сказать.

 _Когда вампир злится — он шипит, как кот, которому наступили на хвост. Я не шучу. Сам я издаю звуки не лучше. Клыки и когти непроизвольно лезут наружу, и это то, что мы не можем контролировать. В ответ он едва слышно засвистел, как кобра, вставшая на хвост, а из-под верхней губы вновь показались длинные клыки._

— Ты не чистильщик, но почему-то взял на себя грязную работу. Сопляк, мальчишка. Я видел сотни тысяч таких, как ты — бунтарей, самоуверенных, юных и дерзких, по своему усмотрению лезущих в чужую жизнь. Дожили до сегодняшнего дня немногие. Мне нет необходимости убивать тебя, ты сам справишься.

Все же он протянул руку с длинными искривленными когтями, и Мик приблизился, нехотя, словно картонная кукла, повинующаяся движению нитей, и рухнул, как подкошенный, на колени у парапета. Древний вампир обладал невероятной, невиданной им доселе мощью, заставляющей подчиняться. Его когти прошлись по щеке Мика — весьма ощутимо, оставляя след, а в волосы словно вцепилась невидимая ладонь, принуждая вскинуть голову, и он смотрел на древнего снизу вверх, не в силах двинуться, как самый покорный раб.

— Я давно не пачкаю своих рук кровью, Сент-Джон, только клыки. И мне незачем оправдываться и врать, потому что никто в мире не достоин моей лжи. Когда-то у каждого из них был выбор. Не моя вина, что сделали они неверный. Ты тоже убивал наших собратьев и сам не считал это убийством, а лишь возмездием или справедливой карой, не так ли? Теперь выбор есть и у тебя. Убирайся немедленно, оставь мои дела мне.

Когда он плавно спрыгнул с крыши, и Мика отпустило оцепенение, то внизу тот не заметил даже черной движущейся точки.

Вампир не представился, да и его имя было Мику безразлично. Покидать острова он не собирался. Кровь последнего трупа — убийцы Сэмюэля Рикетты, похожая на кровь ребенка в теле взрослого, означала только одно: Рикетта тоже был вампиром, но принимал лекарство, на время превращавшее его в человека. Уникальную смесь ингредиентов, последние несколько порций которой остались в семье Коралин. Мик мечтал о лекарстве десятилетиями, не надеясь, что оно существует, и есть способ вернуться из ненавистной формы, нежеланной им жизни обратно к бренному человеческому телу. Однажды он получил его, чтобы ненадолго стать смертным, и был уверен, что второго шанса не представится. И если есть хоть малейшая вероятность, что кто-то помимо брата Коралин владеет снадобьем… Да хрен его остановит какой-то тысячелетний напыщенный мудак, чей запах так силен, что за ним можно идти без малейших усилий, как по протоптанной дорожке.

 **Дом Дэнни Уильямса**

Если бы Дэнни составлял список своих эротических переживаний, то поцелуй со Стивом возглавил бы горячую тройку, оставив далеко позади самые жаркие ночи и самые несбыточные сны этого века. В нем была жутчайшая подростковая неловкость и настоящая взрослая страсть, едва слышные стоны, пылающий огонь в легких и неуклюже повернутые бедра, чтобы твердый член случайно не притерся к телу рядом. И липкая капля пота, ползущая по виску, и взгляды сквозь ресницы, и широкая ладонь Стива, легшая на спину. А еще тягостный жар возбуждения и бьющаяся, похожая на предвестие паники мысль: когда губы разомкнутся, придется что-то сказать. Бесповоротно перевести изматывающие, но прекрасные отношения на новый уровень, и это станет началом конца — первым шагом от мучительного счастья незнания к тому неизбежному моменту, когда Стив оказывается где-то на авианосце посреди Тихого океана или Дэнни покупает билет из Гонолулу до Ньюарка.

Гребаный билет виделся ему в тот момент, когда Стив с легким стоном отстранился и коснулся кончиками пальцев своих влажных ярких губ.

И пока Дэнни решался, Стив плавно проскользнул между ним и краем стола и кинулся наружу, на ходу срывая футболку. Он так и вошел в океан — в длинных домашних шортах, в последний момент бросив на песок вынутый из кармана телефон. Погреб прямо с мелководья — широкими размашистыми движениями, прорезая в водной глади дорожку с белесыми бурунами по краям.

Дэнни уперся ладонями в кухонную мойку, открыл кран и долго смотрел на бьющую в дно струю, боясь прикоснуться к ней, чтобы не смыть запах Стива с пальцев, а вкус — с губ.

— Что тут произошло? — послышался за его спиной взволнованный голос Коно. — Поскольку стены на месте, я надеюсь…

— Да как обычно, — дернул плечом Дэнни, не желая оборачиваться, — щеки все еще горели и волосы были в сплошном беспорядке. — Ты Стива не знаешь, что ли? Следи, чтобы не доплыл до Мексики. А мне нужно прибрать здесь.

Коно хмыкнула и оставила его в покое, и Дэнни был бы последним лжецом, если бы признал, что с легкостью нагнулся, зажмурился и подставил голову под ледяную воду. Ничем хорошим такие вещи не заканчиваются.

Стив вернулся назад, когда даже Чин начал заметно волноваться. Вышел из воды раскрасневшийся, тяжело дышащий, в прилипших к телу тонких шортах, молча кивнул Коно, подавшей полотенце, и как ни в чем не бывало набросился на последний остывший стейк. Чин принес еще пива, Коно рассказала забавную историю времен учебы в полицейской академии, Дэнни вспомнил похожую, и чуть позже все если не встало на свои места, то сделалось куда как менее угрожающим.

Когда солнце совсем село, и Чин решительно поднялся, выискивая по карманам ключи от мотоцикла, Дэнни засобирался тоже.

Возможно, Стив хотел его остановить. Во всяком случае, его рука и подбородок дернулись одновременно, но он не сказал ни слова, и вместо обычных прощальных объятий Дэнни досталось крепкое быстрое рукопожатие.

Он не помнил, были ли улицы пусты, или он добрался домой, не глядя ни на один светофор и не тормозя на перекрестках.

Всю бессонную ночь он возвращался мыслями к тому, что случилось на кухне Стива, вновь и вновь вспоминая вкус осторожных, а после требовательных губ, горячие ладони, поначалу сжимавшие запястья, а потом легко поглаживающие спину и поясницу, собственную неловкость и то, как он впервые в жизни не знал, куда девать руки, и так вцепился левой в край стола, что на коже до сих пор оставалась синеватая полоса.  
Все наихудшим образом стремительно катилось в ад. Несомненно.

И виной тому был чертов Сент-Джон.

Дэнни без труда смог бы колоть стояком орехи, но все произошедшее не сумело заткнуть его внутренний голос. А тот буквально вопил: гребаный калифорниец основательно замазан в этом деле. Пусть Стив и считает расследование оконченным, но вчерашним вечером лицо у Сент-Джона было такое, будто он увидел привидение, а не Макса Бергмана.

Дэнни прекратил поглаживать себя через домашние штаны. Дрочить и думать об одиннадцати трупах — худшее из всего, что может случиться с детективом. Он потянулся к телефону, нашел программу, установленную Коно, надеясь увидеть, что Сент-Джон мирно спит в своем коттедже или торчит в одном из многочисленных клубов, а лучше — сигнал вовсе пропал, что значило бы отлет с островов, но…

— Вот блядь, блядь, чтоб тебя! Надеюсь, ты просто на ночной рыбалке, — присмотревшись к зеленой точке, Дэнни заметил, что она неподвижно и размеренно мерцает в десятке миль от Кауаи. За время, пока Пять-0 отдыхали, а после сам он предавался отчаянию и эротическим фантазиям, Сен-Джон что-то выяснил. Это могло быть связано с их делом или с местонахождением Дорис, если Сент-Джон врал и его меньше интересовал тест ДНК, чем реальная встреча с матерью Стива.

Душ, сборы и телефонный звонок заняли у Дэнни всего восемь минут. Рекорд.

— Почему бы тебе не попросить МакГарретта, брах? — оглушительно зевнул в трубку Камекона.

— Почему-то подумал, что тебе деньги нужнее. Но если…

— Нет-нет, продолжай, прошу.

— К тому же ты знаешь, какой из Стива пилот. Когда взлетаешь с ним, есть большой шанс не приземлиться живым.

— Полеты на рассвете очень опасны, ты же знаешь.

— Слушаю тебя, — вздохнул Дэнни. — Но не забывай, что я помог купить этот вертолет.

— Именно поэтому наценка за риск всего двадцать процентов. Плюс полный и запасной бак топлива, естественно. Через полчаса у площадки.

 **Тихий океан 21⁰ 72’N, 160⁰ 16’W**

Камекона, конечно, был не лучшим в мире пилотом. А еще ужасно болтливым, будто Дэнни желал за те же деньги получить экскурсию по островам, а не сидеть, тупо уставившись в экран телефона, и следить за мерцанием маячка. Cигнал размеренно моргал, покачиваясь на юго-западе от Кауаи, и Дэнни все еще надеялся, что напрасно потратил деньги: Сент-Джон мог арендовать лодку для рыбалки или просто устроить романтическое свидание и, чтобы впечатлить девицу, направить яхту в океан.

— Знаешь, брах, не нравится мне все это, — сказал Камекона.

— Угу, — кивнул Дэнни, не слушая; зеленая точка пульсировала, не двигаясь, в нескольких милях от них. Если Сент-Джон действительно решил порыбачить, то Дэнни спустит с него шкуру и продаст в лавку чучельника, чтобы покрыть расходы.

— Я повторю, это не стоит никаких денег. Был бы здесь МакГарретт, он сказал бы то же самое. Полномочия от самого губернатора ничто, когда речь идет о Ниихау. Если мы летим туда — я поворачиваю. Верну тебе пятьдесят процентов.

— Что? Ты вернешь мне деньги? Я, наверное, брежу. Нет ли градусника? Скорее всего, у меня жар. Мы ищем человека, никаких островов.

— Не заставляй напоминать, что ты хаоле, Дэнни. Когда мы свернули в сторону от Кауаи, я уже засомневался. Ниихау — единственный остров в этой части океана. И, знаешь, дело даже не в губернаторе. Тот, кого ты преследуешь, тоже хаоле, так? Иначе ни за что не поплыл бы к запретному острову ночью. Попасть на него можно только днем и на несколько часов: искупаться на пляже или поохотиться на кабанов по личному разрешению владельца. Если очень нужно — могу оформить для тебя тур.

— Я все еще брежу, не так ли?

Судя по тому, что вертолет завис в воздухе, как специально — в слепящем луче взошедшего солнца, Камекона вовсе не шутил.

— Ты прожил на Гавайях несколько лет и никогда не слышал о Ниихау, запретном острове? Он недаром так называется, поверь. Это земля, где закон и власть — слово его владельца, не короля или президента. Но дело не в этом. Люди всегда боялись к нему приближаться. Остров проклят, так говорила еще прабабка моей прабабки, и каждый, кто ступит на него без разрешения, тоже станет проклятым.

— Ладно, ладно, я понял. Ты — здоровенный и умный владелец успешного бизнеса, боишься рассказов своей прабабки о заколдованном острове. Трогательно. Однако, пока мы не там. Смотри, вот… Мне не нужно на остров, я должен знать, направляется ли туда лодка, на которой этот человек. Судя по всему, нет. Сигнал не движется уже довольно давно. Давай просто полетим и посмотрим. Это стоит моих денег?

— Любой каприз клиента, — развел руками Камекона и повернул штурвал.

Почему-то Дэнни думал, что сразу его заметит. Такой позер, как Мик Сент-Джон, не мог выйти в океан на рыбацком баркасе. Но сколько он ни пялился вперед, в зоне сигнала не было ничего, даже отдаленно напоминающего судно.

— Снижаемся, Камекона. Гребаное солнце, ни черта не вижу, одни блики.

Он подхватил бинокль, опасно распахнул дверцу и уставился вниз. В лицо били потоки воздуха и густой запах океана, и, надо сказать, Дэнни не очень-то нравилось торчать из открытой двери, ведь, скорее всего, Сент-Джон просто нашел микрочип и утопил его где-то здесь. Но на отливающей зеленью ряби, которую поднимали лопасти вертолета, вдруг отчетливо мелькнуло темное пятно — человеческое тело с распростертыми руками и закинутым к небу лицом, слабо шевелящееся на поверхности воды.

Дэнни на секунду зажмурился, поймав яркий солнечный зайчик. Нет. Это не Стив, отчаянно изломив рот и брови, боролся с водой. Стив не боялся ее, не считал врагом или злом, умел подчинять эту стихию себе и знал ее особенности.

— Спасательный трос, Камекона!

Серебристый карабин троса блеснул, плавно уходя вниз, и утопающий схватился, обернул конец вокруг себя, и слабо махнул рукой, сигнализируя о готовности.

— Ты мозг в Калифорнии оставил, когда сюда летел?! — заорал Дэнни, едва над порожком вертолета показалась голова Сент-Джона.

С черного ворота пиджака лились потоки воды, джинсы облепили ноги, а посредине груди на промокшей насквозь белой рубашке виднелась огромная дыра с запачканными кровью краями. Его глаза были затянуты мутной желтоватой пленкой, красивые черты лица искажены судорогой, а волосы липли ко лбу тяжелыми прядями.

— Зря вы меня спасли, — прошипел Сент-Джон вместо благодарности, ничком кидаясь на заднее сидение.

— Не знал, что у Стива есть брат, — сказал Камекона.

— Это и не брат. Просто очень похожий придурок с континента.

— Да-да, конечно. Мы все уважали Джона МакГарретта. Какое нам дело до хаоле? Я вот похож на великого ёкодзуну Акэбоно Таро, но мы же с ним не родня.

— Все так, Камекона, давай обратно на Оаху.

— Нет! — истерическим шепотом прокричал Сент-Джон. — К ближайшей земле, иначе я не ручаюсь за ваши жизни.

— Кауаи, — кивнул Камекона. — На Ниихау не полечу даже ради спасения души.

— Далеко?

— Минут пятнадцать.

— А до ближайшего?

— Три минуты. Ну, пять.

Возглас Сент-Джона походил одновременно на мольбу и приказ:

— Не оборачивайтесь и летим туда!

— Эй, Дэнни, с каких это пор хаоле тут командует?

— Я не привык убивать тех, кого спас. По крайней мере, не сразу. Но ты рискуешь стать первым, если не заткнешься, слышишь, Сент-Джон? Тебе нужно в больницу.

С заднего сидения донесся глухой рык.

— Блядь, я очень об этом пожалею, — Дэнни взъерошил волосы и провел рукой по груди, будто проверял отсутствующий бронежилет.

— Ты не станешь угрожать мне оружием, — широко улыбнулся Камекона. — Мы охана. И в любом случае ты не умеешь управлять вертолетом.

— Я, блядь… Да как ты… Послушай, как он дышит. Камекона, у него, похоже, дыра в груди и… блядь… Я буду должен тебе. Не деньги, но когда-нибудь тебе вновь понадобится услуга.

Сент-Джон, очевидно, скреб ногтями спинки их кресел.

Виновато было, конечно, дурное влияние Стива. Только от него Дэнни мог нахвататься такой идиотской, не имеющей никакой логики сумасшедшей решимости.

— Так, — сказал он, подтягивая спасательный трос и ощупывая карабины, — раз уж перепугался насмерть, то впредь тебе придется делать мне скидку не пять, а двадцать процентов, чтобы я об этом никому не рассказал. Просто подлети к суше и опусти нас, окей? Я вижу отсюда полосу берега. Мы спустимся вниз, если я, конечно, не сдохну в воздухе от сердечного приступа. Если на остров возят туристов, то там есть пункт помощи или врач. Хотя бы аптечка побольше, чем у тебя, иначе они давно разорились бы на судебных исках. Давай же. Это называется компромисс.

— Нет, — простонал сзади Сент-Джон.

— Заткнись, тебя вообще никто не спрашивал!

Лицо Камеконы стало жестким и решительным. Он камнем застыл в кресле пилота, словно Бен Гримм из комиксов:

— Только ради тебя, Дэнни. Не думай, что мне есть дело до этого хаоле.

— И прошу тебя, ни слова Стиву. Дело может касаться семейных проблем, и я не хочу, чтобы у него съехала крыша раньше, чем буду уверен, что это действительно так.

Тело Сент-Джона билось в судорогах и было тяжелым и неповоротливым, он глухо рычал, но не сопротивлялся, только укутал голову пиджаком и сунул руки глубоко в карманы джинсов, когда Дэнни обвязал его тросом, пристегивая к себе. Грудь Сент-Джона вздымалась, кожа шеи была мертвенно-бледной, на рубашке зияла рваная дыра, но никаких явных ран и даже царапин Дэнни не заметил.

— Не отключайся, кретин! Боже, я не верю, что делаю это. Можешь спуститься пониже, Камекона?

— Давай, Дэнни, — сказал тот, когда вертолет завис над самой полосой прибоя. Кажется, он что-то кричал им вслед, но Дэнни не услышал. Пятьдесят футов на тросе вниз, в бурные волны, к месту, где вода лизала песок, показались полетом из стратосферы. Как должен быть безумен тот, кто выбрал своей профессией прыжки с парашютом в океан или пустыню, когда касание ногами земли буквально загоняет позвоночник в мозг? Насколько сумасшедшим нужно быть, чтобы полюбить такого психа?

**Остров Ниихау, южное побережье**

Сент-Джон не дождался, пока Дэнни толком открепит карабины: рванул стропу, сполз на песок и на четвереньках кинулся в заросли кустов, натягивая на голову пиджак.

— Не приближайся! — истерически выкрикнул он. — Нет! Уходи!

Его тело скрючивало и выворачивало в суставах так, что Дэнни злорадно решил, будто у парня ломка. Обычное, блядь, дело для богатых придурков вроде этого, в тридцать лет живущих в квартире стоимостью в несколько вилл. Он вытащил телефон, повертел в руках и со стоном сунул обратно в карман. Сигнала не было. Следовало отойти от берега вглубь острова, чтобы суметь отправить хотя бы экстренный вызов.

Сент-Джон выгнулся в корчах так, что ветки куста оглушительно затрещали.

— Эй, ты на чем сидишь? — Дэнни специально говорил громко, подходя к нему. — Или что это? Не сделал прививки от желтой лихорадки и укусов акул, когда летел на Гавайи?

Сент-Джон перевернулся на живот, лицом в бурую глинистую землю, и, содрогаясь, как в агонии, прошептал:  
— Не наркота. У меня редкая болезнь. Не зови врачей. Подстрели что-нибудь. Птицу, кошку или козу, мне нужна кровь.

— Эм-м… Порфирия или что-то вроде недостатка гемоглобина? Тебе стало плохо, потому что ты провел несколько часов в воде под солнцем?

— Догадался, — зашипел Сент-Джон.

В его фигуре не было ничего человеческого или вызывающего сожаление. Одежда сбилась грязными комьями, пальцы судорожно рыли влажную землю, и он силился встать на колени, но не мог удержать равновесие, словно безумный бродяга, перебравший дешевого, но крепкого пойла.

— Тогда я ищу врачей. Постой… ты собираешься — что?.. Выпить кровь кошки? Тебя не следует подпускать близко к Максу, он и без того поехал крышей от легенд о вампирах.

— Прочь! Уходи! Сейчас же…

— Если я уйду — тебе станет легче? — почесал в затылке Дэнни, старательно следя, чтобы Сент-Джон не перевернулся на спину и не подавился собственным языком.

— Отвали! Ужасно раздражаешь.

— Слушай, я спас тебя. Ты — полный мудак, еще хуже МакГарретта, он хотя бы тренированный морской котик. Из-за тебя я разругался с ним, но если ты болен, и нужна кровь, чтобы дождаться помощи, а речь идет не о трех литрах, то…

Дэнни достал нож и аккуратно приставил кончик к левому предплечью, где под светлой кожей билась ярко-синяя вена.

— Я не хочу этого делать. Я не… Это ненормально для меня, — кажется, у Сент-Джона появились серьезные признаки асфиксии.

— Но поможет?

Сент-Джон сглотнул так, что лопатки сошлись на спине, и медленно кивнул.

— Тогда давай.

— Закрой глаза. И останови меня, когда почувствуешь, что не можешь больше терпеть.

— О, детка, с тобой я не закрываю глаза, даже когда целуюсь, — фыркнул Дэнни, прокалывая ножом кожу. — Надеюсь, у тебя нет кариеса.

Лицо Сент-Джона было безумным, с оттопыренной верхней губой, искаженными болью чертами и блеклыми глазами, затянувшимися мутной, как у мертвой рыбы, пленкой. Прежде чем он отшвырнул нож и приник к руке Дэнни, натурально прокусив кожу острыми зубами, тот подумал, что у Сент-Джона тушь размазалась вокруг глаз. Стив посмеялся бы над этой шуткой.

Было не больно. Не больше, чем от пули, чиркнувшей вдоль предплечья. Даже неожиданно приятно, когда кровь вдруг устремилась к ране на руке. Дэнни ощущал странную эйфорию, не слабость, а легкость, будто взамен Сент-Джон пускал по его венам веселящий газ. И, вопреки обещаниям, он закрыл глаза, и только когда мышцы спины обмякли, а ноги подогнулись, все же попытался выдернуть руку. Цепкие пальцы стискивали его запястье, но сил хватило, чтобы ударить Сент-Джона коленом в грудь.

— Спасибо, — проговорил тот, поднимая на Дэнни все еще мутные глаза и быстро облизывая губы.

— С сегодняшнего дня я официально ненавижу Хэллоуин. И Баффи, — объявил Дэнни, садясь на землю.

— Тебе лучше отойти и где-нибудь прилечь. Недалеко и ненадолго. Я скоро буду в порядке.

— Не завидую твоей девушке, — пробормотал Дэнни.

— Я же говорил: ее нет. Ни семьи, ни собаки. Только друг.

— И он знает?..

— Ох, он знает обо мне больше, чем я сам, — прошептал Сент-Джон, все еще пряча лицо в сгибе локтя.

— Поищу сигнал, на побережье не ловит.

— Нет! Не отходи далеко. Остров небезопасен, я не смогу тебя защитить.

— Я из Пять-ноль, придурок, — Дэнни едва удержался от того, чтобы постучать согнутым пальцем ему по лбу. — Никто в здравом уме не свяжется с нами, а для особо непонятливых мы предлагаем персональное меню от шеф-повара Стивена МакГарретта.

— И все же… Не дальше пятидесяти шагов.

— Да пошел ты!

 **Дом Стива МакГарретта**

В мире существуют невероятно раздражающие вещи. Вой ветра, монотонно хлопающая створка на чердаке. Шуршащая по песку приливная волна. Скрип диванных пружин под весом тела. Слишком теплое пиво. Телефон Дэнни, раз за разом отправляющий звонки в голосовую почту. Беспокойство. Чрезмерно разыгравшееся воображение. Ревность, в конце концов.

Неправильно сработавшие инстинкты, заставившие обернуться с глупой улыбкой на едва слышный щелчок дверного замка.

— О, я вовсе не тот, кого ты ждал, коммандер, — Сент-Джон выглядел как грязный провинившийся котенок, но говорил так, слово по рангу мог отдавать приказы.

Отвратительное, до боли сосущее чувство где-то внутри. Не предвкушение опасности или схватки, а безнадежная, всей душой осязаемая пустота.

— Какого хрена ты опять здесь делаешь?!

Комната перед глазами Стива кувыркнулась, когда Сент-Джон схватил его за горло, оторвал от пола и перевернул в воздухе, будто тело с костями, мышцами и предательски колотящимся сердцем весило не больше бумажного листка.

Стив с трудом глотал вдруг ставший плотным и колючим воздух. Конечности слабели, перед глазами плясали цветные круги. Точки зрачков Сент-Джона казались пятном в оптическом прицеле.

— Чтобы раз и навсегда прояснить, — Сент-Джон шипел, как гадюка, которую живьем суют в мясорубку. — Стреляй, коммандер.

Ладонь Стива обожгла сталь рукоятки, ткнувшейся в руку, и он упер дуло в грудь противнику: не так критично, чтобы насквозь пробить легкое или задеть позвоночник, но и не без последствий — кровотечение будет серьезным.

Сент-Джон сильнее сдавил его шею, Стив дернул в воздухе ногами, и от того пальцы рефлекторно нажали на спуск. Кровь брызнула из раны, от выстрела Сент-Джона отнесло назад, но все же он не долетел до стола. Выпрямился, быстро расстегивая на груди и без того рваную рубашку, и Стив увидел, как над торцами пуль моментально срастаются края раны, сглаживается разорванная плоть и пропадают пятна.

— Это пиздец как больно, — усмехнувшись, сказал Сент-Джон, — но не смертельно.

Стив ущипнул себя за бедро. Потом сильнее — сквозь футболку за левый сосок, за мочку уха и кончик носа. Дыры на грязной, когда-то бывшей белой рубашке Сент-Джона по краям пропитались кровью, но под ними — светлая гладкая кожа без единой царапины.

— Вау! — сказал он, и лицо у Сент-Джона стало таким, будто ему выдали рождественский подарок на три дня раньше, чем другим детям.

— О тебе здесь ходит множество фантастических слухов, коммандер. Может, побегаем наперегонки? Спорим, я перепрыгну с твоей крыши на соседскую одним махом? — Сент-Джон легко оттолкнулся от пола, прошелся по стене, переместился на кухонный стол, а через миг правой рукой приподнял холодильник в другом конце кухни. — Я разрешу тебе даже выстрелить мне в затылок и посмотреть на последствия. Не лучший способ что-то доказать, к тому же мы потеряем время. Стараюсь продемонстрировать серьезность моих намерений как могу.

— Что с Дэнни? — Стиву казалось, он шепчет, но Сент-Джон прочистил ухо так, словно рядом разорвалась шумовая граната.

— Обычно люди спрашивают «Что ты такое?» — он улыбнулся, и его глаза вдруг поменяли цвет, подернулись недвижной белесой пленкой, как у мертвеца. Верхняя губа задрожала и поползла вверх, обнажая выдвигающиеся клыки, безупречный маникюр стал превращаться в кривые желтоватые когти.

Стив давно не испытывал чувства страха. Сомнения — всегда, но лучшее лекарство от них — действие. Беспокойство — неоднократно, но оно лечилось сном, алкоголем или выбросом адреналина. Злость, ярость, растерянность, отчаяние и замешательство свойственны человеческой натуре. Но никогда Стив МакГарретт не ощущал дикого, безотчетного ужаса, который поднимался из глубины живота и сковывал все мышцы, заставляя мозг не искать варианты отхода, а вспоминать слова молитвы. Почему-то на гавайском.

— Принимаешь какие-то экспериментальные стимуляторы? — невпопад спросил он, когда Сент-Джон свернул в тонкую трубку его любимую чугунную сковороду.

— Ты на самом деле такой идиот. Я думал, Дэнни преувеличивает.

Как оказалось, имя Дэнни вернуло Стиву способность двигаться. Он ринулся вперед, головой влетел в грудь Сент-Джона, но будто уперся в стену. Всех сил не хватило даже на то, чтобы сдвинуть того с места, а атакующий прием он провел так быстро и незаметно, что Стив впечатался головой в потолок, а после рухнул лицом в ковер с заведенными за спину руками, словно придавленный обломком скалы.

— Тебе нужно вернуть вертолет, МакГарретт. Я представился тобой и одолжил его, пока туристы развлекаются на пляже, а оставлять их на запретном острове никак нельзя. Очевидно, ты тут звезда или вроде того, и каждая собака знает тебя в лицо, потому что пилот совсем не удивился. Значит, теперь ты позаботишься о своей репутации или будешь разбираться со страховкой.

— Вы были на Ниихау? Где Дэнни? Отвечай, или…

— Надеюсь, я доходчиво объяснил свои преимущества, — Сент-Джон всего лишь прикоснулся к его виску, но давление было таким, что Стив понял — секунда, и кость хрустнет, а острый коготь вопьется в мозг.

— Дэнни в смертельной опасности, — очень четко сказал Сент-Джон, и, пожалуй, это все, что требовалось, чтобы Стив прекратил сопротивляться. — Он спас мне жизнь. Если ее, конечно, стоило спасать. Я не могу его оставить, но…

— Так какого хера ты все еще держишь меня? Мы уже потеряли кучу времени. Заметь, я даже не спросил, что вы делали ночью на острове. Это Ниихау, и никто в здравом уме не отправился бы туда без разрешения владельца, если бы не искал настоящего уединения на Гавайях.

— И кто теперь тянет время? Мне нужно было показать тебе, чтобы ты понял. Всегда проще договориться, чем потом убивать.

— Где, блядь, твоя вертушка?

— Неподалеку на пустыре.

— Три минуты на сборы. Тебе бы тоже переодеться, несет так, что невозможно стоять рядом. Поскольку ты все равно обшарил мой дом — сам найдешь.

К вертолету Стив несся со скоростью, достойной гоночного болида.

— Так что ты такое? — спросил он, когда рывком поднял яркую туристическую машину в воздух.

— Внимательнее, прошу. Если мы потерпим крушение, то выживет только один, и это будешь не ты.

— Что с Дэнни? — этот вопрос Стив настойчиво задавал на разные лады, но все еще не получил ответа.

— Я вампир, если ты до сих пор не догадался.

— Ага, а я — Капитан Америка.

**Тихий океан 21⁰66′N, 159⁰95′W**

— Слушай, чувак с железным ломом вместо мозгов, я понимаю, почему напарник нарезает круги , но не решается действовать или признаться. Если любой пустяк выбьется из привычной концепции мироустройства — тебя же замкнет так, что искры полетят. На острове люди. Живые, из плоти и крови, такие же, как твой Дэнни. Человек сто пятьдесят. Я видел поселение, когда пролетел над Ниихау. И пятеро туристов. Но главное — там полно таких, как я.

— То есть вампиров? Значит, вы кусаете людей, пьете их кровь, и они становятся похожими на вас?

— Нет, это про зомби, — возразил Сент-Джон с серьезным лицом, а потом не выдержал и улыбнулся. — Шучу, зомби не существует. Для жизни вампирам нужна кровь, но это не убивает людей, если соблюдать меру. Многим даже приятно. Я предпочитаю не кусать, когда речь не идет о спасении собственной жизни или убийстве врага. Пользуюсь кровью из донорского банка, но далеко не у всех из нас настолько твердые принципы, и каждое человеческое существо в смертельной опасности рядом с вампиром. Ты займешься живыми, я попытаюсь поговорить с мертвецом. И то, и другое у меня не получится. Скорее всего, пострадают люди.

— Значит, Макс был прав: Рикетта убивал вампиров. А мы-то думали, у нашего гения-патологоанатома от усталости кукушечка съехала.

— Рикетта и сам… не так прост. Исключительный случай, что трупы попали на вскрытие в полицию. Обычно мы соблюдаем секретность. Но не переживай, если верить слухам, на всех островах нет ни одного вампира, кроме…

— О Ниихау всегда ходила дурная слава.

— Забавный толстяк — пилот Дэнни, с трудом согласился подлететь к берегу. Капитан лодки, которую я нанял, заглушил мотор, едва понял, куда мы плывем. Он был менее сговорчив, а ведь я умею уговаривать людей, но выстрел из гарпунной пушки на время отключает даже вампира. Он просто сбросил меня за борт со сквозной дырой в груди. А на сайтах пишут, что местные дружелюбны к туристам. Я с трудом восстанавливался в воде, и если бы не Дэнни, то меня изжарило бы вставшее солнце.

— Ты тоже считаешь, что мы похожи? Потому что Дэнни — да. Он…

Это было личным. Не для чужака. Дэнни спас бы и хромую крысу, если считал ее не заслуживающей смерти.

— Господь всемогущий, иначе зачем бы я расспрашивал тебя о семье? Ты правда не вампир? Только мы раньше не могли увидеть свое отражение, — Сент-Джон выхватил из кармана Стива телефон, включил камеру и, низко пригнувшись к его плечу, сделал фото.

— Сравни на досуге. Хвала цифровым технологиям, когда для пленки и зеркал требовалось серебро, нам было куда сложнее.

— Мы снижаемся. Есть план?

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Мик. — Некоторые из тех, с кем я хочу встретиться — на много сотен лет старше, а значит, сильнее и способней меня. Если что-то пойдет не так, лучше минимизировать ущерб. Найдешь Дэнни — передай ему мою благодарность. Кажется, я был не слишком красноречив, когда мы расстались.

Сент-Джон открыл дверь и шагнул вниз, словно вышел из машины на парковке, не дожидаясь, пока вертолет зависнет на безопасной для прыжка высоте.

— Ты не такой плохой парень, каким хочешь казаться, да? — пробормотал Стив, приземляясь на утрамбованную площадку на западном побережье, неподалеку от единственного на Ниихау поселения.

**Остров Ниихау, Пууваи**

Стив никогда здесь не бывал. В детстве он не верил легендам о запретном острове, где люди живут по старинке — без света, воды и машин, а с тех пор, как вернулся на Гавайи, был слишком занят, чтобы отвлекаться на сказки для туристов.

От пугающего на вид гранатомета он все же решил отказаться, хотя Сент-Джон уверял: огонь — единственное, что может дать преимущество в бою с вампиром. Однако сам он для встречи с собратьями вооружился длинным подобием мачете, взятым в доме Стива. Без спросу, естественно. Но Стив МакГарретт шел к людям и потому счел, что открытого лица и пары небольших автоматов вполне хватит для разговора. Ошибку он понял, лишь когда его окружили с четырех сторон. Двенадцать длинных копий с острыми наконечниками уткнулись в него слаженно, как по команде. Каждое из них, войди чуть глубже, могло бы обездвижить, перерезав важные сплетения нервов, или заставить смертельно истечь кровью.

Будто этого было недостаточно, по его шее прополз короткий искривленный клинок. Стив поднял руки, и одно острие тут же переместилось с позвоночника в подмышку.

— Приветствую вас в Пууваи, коммандер МакГарретт, — сказал, выступая из-за ствола дерева, крупный пожилой гавайец в ярких коротких бриджах и сплошь расписанный татуировками. Его шею украшала леи из сверкающих камней, цветных ниток и перьев. Чин тут же просветил бы Стива об особенностях иерархии аборигенов, но будь мужчина одет в джинсы и футболку, Стив все равно бы понял — тот имел право говорить от имени остальных.

— Нам нужно эвакуировать людей, — сказал Стив, не опуская рук. — Все жители, находящиеся на острове, подвергаются смертельной опасности. Следует вызвать транспорт с Кауаи и…

— Уверяю тебя, коммандер: все, что происходит здесь, осуществляется по согласию совершеннолетних граждан, — речь лидера из плавной, полной гласных, вдруг стала почти континентальной, с легким северо-восточным выговором. — Мы подчиняемся законам Соединенных Штатов, а они пока защищают право частной собственности. Ни ты, ни твой губернатор здесь не указ. Хочешь отдохнуть и задержаться до заката — купи вертолетный тур или получи разрешение владельца. Если не ошибаюсь, сейчас их семья в кругосветном путешествии.

— И все же, жителям угрожает опасность, я буду вынужден…

— Не более, чем тебе, когда ты переходишь дорогу, включаешь микроволновую печь или покупаешь курицу в супермаркете. Ты здесь никто, и мы не нуждаемся в помощи. Со всем уважением, хорошего пути домой, коммандер, пусть духи хранят тебя.

Вождь повернулся спиной, демонстрируя Стиву очередное хитросплетение узоров на коже, и пошел прочь, тяжело переваливаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Эй, послушай! — крикнул Стив вслед. — Мой друг, хаоле, заблудился где-то на острове несколько часов назад. Вы видели его?

Узоры на спине вождя пришли в движение, дернувшись сначала влево, а потом вправо.

— Никто не остается здесь против своей воли, — ответил он, не оборачиваясь. — Твой друг не вернулся — значит, забудь о нем. Если он жив, то вскоре мы примем его в свою общину.

Стив почувствовал, как земля уходит у него из-под ног. И это была не какая-нибудь метафора — почва на самом деле задрожала, и меньше всего ему хотелось после легенд о вампирах обнаружить на Ниихау еще и гигантских песчаных червей.

— Уходи, коммандер. Эта земля не причинит нам зла, — донесся до него голос.

Стив трижды облетел небольшой остров, едва не задевая верхушки деревьев, прежде чем убедился, что не видит среди листвы и камней Дэнни. Связался по рации с Кауаи, чтобы за туристами выслали транспорт, и лишь цокнул языком, прикидывая, в какую сумму обойдется офису губернатора компенсация за угнанный вертолет.

 **Пещеры острова Ниихау**

 _Запахи, сплетающиеся в причудливый букет, здесь были повсюду. Представьте лавку самодельного мыла внутри цветочного магазина, стоящего посреди туалета в самом дешевом пабе, и в одном из углов там спрятан кусок жженной лакрицы, а в другом — грязный носок из ботинка бродяги. Теперь вы знаете. Я шел по следу, будто был огромным тунцом с пробитой крючком губой и чьи-то сильные руки сматывали леску._

След древнего вампира перебивал почти все другие, и Мик безошибочно нашел валун, преграждающий путь в запутанные подземные тоннели. Здесь было темно и прохладно, но сыро, будто с каменных сводов постоянно сочилась вода. Плохая замена морозильным камерам безо льда. Джозеф никогда не позволил бы себе опуститься до сна в окружении скользких, поросших плесенью камней. Впрочем, в прошлом веке уже существовали вполне сносные холодильники, а как выкручивались собратья лет триста назад, Мик никогда и не думал поинтересоваться. На старые истории у него была вечность.

Он не мог точно сказать, почему сейчас — в темных влажных лабиринтах подземных пещер — вдруг подумал о Джозефе. Наверняка дело было в едва уловимом аромате коричного дерева, распознанном среди скопления прочих. Джозеф всегда пах им, хотя утверждал, что это лишь парфюм, которому он отдает предпочтение. Но кто мог похвастаться таким же опытом, как Мик? Его обратила Коралин, и несколько десятков лет он различал ее особую примету — дамасскую розу и лемонграсс — лучше других. Запах сира, того, кто сделал тебя вампиром, впечатывается в память навсегда. Джозеф обратил его второй раз, и Мик слышал тревогу и сомнение в его голосе, прежде чем тот надкусил свою вену и напоил Мика кровью, а горчащий вкус корицы вперемешку с собственными слезами навсегда остался на губах.

С тех пор он не мог пройти мимо французских кондитерских, щедро сыпавших коричную стружку в горячее тесто. Если ему удастся выбраться отсюда — не живым, он давно уже мертв, но хотя бы целым, — первое, что сделает — уткнется носом в шею Джозефа, вдыхая жгучий пряный запах, и Мик точно знал: это принесет ему покой и уймет любую душевную боль. Если повезет — расскажет Джозефу, что именно мысли о нем послужили причиной его непозволительной беспечности и неосторожности.

Легкое шуршание превратилось в оглушительный визг, вонючий скользкий ком обрушился сверху, сразу лишая возможности двигаться.

Единственное достойное оружие, которое он смог найти в доме МакГарретта — широкое, не слишком острое подобие меча, — быстро выскользнуло из рук; кто-то, прыгнув на спину, когтями вцепился в волосы, откинул голову назад, подставляя клыкам остальных обнаженное горло; другой — с тошнотворным запахом горелой резины и прелых яблок — ударил по ногам, заставляя рухнуть в глинистую жижу. Шершавый, плохо отполированный кол разорвал плоть с паскудным треском. К счастью, вампир не может загнуться от сепсиса — чешуйки древесины тут же забились в рану, царапая мелкими краями.

Легкая вибрация стен пещеры, которую он улавливал, не показалась ему хорошим знаком. Как и струя огня, полыхнувшая из-за поворота. Но нападавшие с шипением кинулись прочь от горячего потока, и если бы Мик мог, то вдохнул полной грудью. Стив МакГарретт склонился над ним, и на его лбу собрались мелкие вертикальные морщины:  
— Я должен вытащить кол из твоей груди? Надеюсь, ты будешь в порядке. На три. Раз, два…

Наверное, это было в стиле коммандера — не оставлять действие на третий счет. Деревяшка хрустнула, выходя из груди, и МакГарретт тут же зажал рану ладонью.

— Не… не надо, — прохрипел Мик, — кровотечения не будет.

— Прекрасно! — коммандер МакГарретт шипел так, что его с легкостью можно было принять за вампира.

— Господи, от тебя воняет хуже, чем от них.

— Не бойся, ты в безопасности, пока я не поднесу зажигалку, — по лицу МакГарретта блуждала дикая, почти звериная усмешка, и это могло испугать до чертиков кого угодно. — Если твои сородичи, — ладно, допустим, я принимаю, что они существуют, я их только что видел, — могут отслеживать других по запаху, то вот, пусть поищут топливный бак вертолета.

— Умно! — кивнул Мик, с трудом вставая. — Вижу, что остальную часть топлива ты извел на портативный огнемет. Уходить отсюда, стало быть, решил вплавь.

— Оставил немного, до Кауаи хватит. Извини, удалось собрать только один, — оскалился МакГарретт. — Ты и c холодным оружием не очень-то справляешься.

Мик нашарил потерянный меч, взвесил на ладони тяжелую рукоять, полюбовался отблеском фонарика на широком лезвии и хмыкнул.

— Я не нашел Дэнни, — вздохнул Стив, глядя на него. — На острове его нет, а жители поселка до странности агрессивны. Но ты оставил следов, как танк, прущий по джунглям, они привели сюда, и если ты не поможешь, то…

— Я укусил его, — очень медленно произнес Мик. — Стой! Не пытайся сжечь меня. Я не навредил, он был в порядке, когда ушел. Люди говорят, что в этом есть особый кайф, будто принимаешь какой-то наркотик — приятно и расслабляет. Обычно остаются глубокие раны здесь на предплечье или вот тут на шее.

— Я видел местного вождя. У него и у каждого из аборигенов темные пятна и яркие татуировки вокруг них, как раз в тех местах, где ты указал.

— Охуеть. Мой друг Джозеф будет смеяться не меньше года, если мне удастся рассказать ему. Мы на вампирском курорте, где пища сама гуляет на свободе в надежде, что ею закусят. Разумная пищевая фабрика. Еда Джозефа, по крайней мере, не задерживается надолго, имеет регулярно пополняемый счет, люксовые апартаменты и, если он не преувеличивает, крышесносный секс. Ты видел этот остров, МакГарретт? У них, наверняка, даже клозетов нет.

— Я заметил что-то похожее на солнечные батареи. На Гавайях есть несколько диких поселений, в каждом свои законы, и пока они не укрывают преступников или не варят их на обед — мне, в общем-то, плевать. Главное, Дэнни не с ними, а значит, где-то здесь.

Вертолетное топливо, как оказалось, — идеальная вещь, чтобы отбить обоняние любого вампира. Сент-Джон не учуял опасности, и первым дернулся Стив: стропы, удерживающие емкость на его плечах, в один момент ослабли, разрезанные сзади. В него будто врезался клубок гигантских летучих мышей: визжащая, скользкая, холодная, когтистая и клыкастая масса обволакивала Стива, и все его годами отработанные рефлексы кричали «расслабься, отступи, чтобы не стало хуже, больнее и безнадежнее». Он вслепую колотил и стрелял по густой темноте, улавливая, как рядом то же делает Сент-Джон, бьющий и матерящийся не хуже боевого морпеха. Когда Стива рванули за плечо и толкнули в укрытие — неширокую глубокую выемку в стене пещеры — он только и смог пожалеть: ни в одном курсе подготовки инструкторы ни словом не заикались о существах, чья сила и реакция были намного выше человеческой.

— Нужно искать Дэнни… — прохрипел Стив, с трудом глотая воздух, чтобы легкие развернулись, и нащупывая запасной фонарь.

— Если скажу, что это безнадежно, ты ведь не согласишься, так? — Сент-Джон упирался ладонями в колени, согнувшись и дыша, как любитель, с трудом прошедший полумарафон. — Если он попал к ним, то его уже успели обескровить или обратить. Все эти вампиры старше меня, а возраст — умения и сила. В обычной жизни мы редко отличаемся от нормальных людей, ты сам видел трупы в деле Рикетты. Среди нас есть учителя и спортсмены, журналисты, даже врачи, живем в квартирах и домах, работаем, представь. И, вдобавок к человеческим, соблюдаем свои законы, а они покруче, чем Конституция. Эти — другие, такие же дикари, как племя людей наверху, только хуже, потому что живут лет двести.

В их укрытие визжащая масса лезла без всякого толка: вампиры прорывались клубком, выламывая края каменного входа, теснились, мешая друг другу, надсадно воя и клацая челюстями, когда в них попадали пули или лиц касался белый луч фонаря.

— Один ты не справишься, Сент-Джон. Неизвестно, сколько здесь этой дряни, а мы пока не уложили и пятерых. Если бы я имел хоть половину твоей неуязвимости, то вдвоем мы бы… Обрати меня! Отобьемся, найдем Дэнни и… — Стив отвлекся, посылая очередь в черный клубок.

— Придурок! Ты сам не понимаешь, о чем просишь!

— Ну почему же? Ты сильнее и быстрее любого человека, рефлексы развиты лучше, моментально излечиваешься от травм, и единственное, чем можно убить тебя — огонь или правильное обезглавливание. Для моей работы это скорее плюс, а не минус, и ты сам говорил, что можно никого не кусать. Ну же! Обрати! Что нужно? Мое согласие? Подписать договор кровью?

— Ты должен почти умереть для начала.

— О, это и так было неоднократно. Если не спасу Дэнни — я все равно что мертв, теперь уже окончательно. Давай, пока мы еще можем их сдерживать.

— Я не сделаю этого. За всю мою жизнь я никого не обратил. Это принцип, и я не стану отступать от него. К тому же, о целесообразности… С новообращенным вампиром нужно возиться, как с младенцем, не умеющим жевать и садиться на горшок, ты будешь обузой, а не подмогой. Эти — такие, потому что их бросили после обращения, — Сент-Джон упрямо свел брови и стиснул челюсти, скрестив руки на груди, и Стив действительно удивился: вдруг ему показалось, что он глубокой ночью встал посреди дурного сна и в почти полной темноте спальни наткнулся на зеркало. — К тому же, у вампиров есть совершенно идиотские особенности: мы спим в морозилке, но вечно мерзнем без нее, не можем постареть и измениться, а бриться все равно надо, представь. Мы всегда помним, что увидим смерть близких и друзей, их детей, внуков и правнуков, у нас не бывает «долго и счастливо», не с себе подобными, а если спасешь своего детектива, он не будет благодарен, когда ты прокусишь ему шею в момент оргазма.

Отрубленная голова первого, кто прорвался в ущелье, покатилась к ногам Стива. Он зашвырнул ее подальше метким ударом и ответил сквозь зубы:

— С Дэнни этого не будет никогда. Мы не…

— Хорошая шутка, не будь я немного занят — посмеялся. Но если ты еще не понял — охотятся не за тобой, а за мной. Так что, прости, я намерен сдаться, чтобы меня привели к их боссу живым или парализованным. У него есть кое-что, одна вещь, за которую я готов заплатить всем, МакГарретт. Придется — и жизнями. Твоей, твоего детектива, всех жителей острова. Внезапно я уже не кажусь таким хорошим парнем? Не ставь меня перед выбором и постарайся не попадать под чужие клыки, — улыбнулся Мик, швырнул меч о каменную стену и пошел вперед, прямо в густую черноту на торчащий, нацеленный из нее кол.

— Давай, детка, зажги огонь, — донеслось до Стива, и он понял: рванул с себя пропитанную топливом футболку, чиркнул зажигалкой и швырнул вслед удаляющейся спине. Пламя взвилось, потянулось по ущелью, отрезая его от стаи вампиров, уносящей в темноту неподвижного Сент-Джона.

* * *

Чем дальше Стив продвигался вперед, освещая путь самодельным факелом, тем глубже в его голову закрадывалась мысль: все это аттракцион, модное развлечение для туристов, вроде пещеры ужасов со студентами колледжа, нанятыми на летнюю подработку статистами. Однажды он чуть не сломал шею такому — подкравшемуся и укусившему его за плечо на ярмарке в Сан-Диего.

Конечно, лабиринты пещер Ниихау были куда более разветвленными, чем мог позволить себе любой балаган, а те трое, что остались сторожить его укрытие, вполне естественно осели на землю от нескольких ударов меча. На двести футов вокруг стены были опалены из самодельного огнемета, под ногами валялись вполне натуральные оскалившиеся головы и пальцы с кривыми когтями — женские тоже встречались, и местами дотлевали остатки плоти и гнилой ткани.

Его день рождения давно прошел, и заподозрить команду в таком дорогом и несвоевременном розыгрыше у него не было причин. Но это все еще походило бы на подростковый сериал, если бы Стив собственными руками не вынул кол из груди Сент-Джона. Никакой театральный реквизит не мог создать иллюзию сопротивления живого тела: извлекать предметы после проникающих ранений Стив наловчился еще на базе в Коронадо, и ощущения всегда были одинаковыми. К тому же все то, о чем говорил Сент-Джон, укладывалось в нелепую, но последовательную в своей несусветности логику; и если, после долгого расследования и всего, что случилось вчера, Дэнни выскочил бы сейчас из-за темного поворота в бумажном колпаке и с клоунской дудкой во рту — Стив был бы шокирован больше, чем представляя его, растерзанного в клочья зубами и когтями существ, на которых интересно смотреть только в кино.

Он шел, размахивая факелом, и время от времени добавлял на ткань топливо из заплечного рюкзака. Как и где искать Дэнни — не представлял и очень жалел об отсутствии тепловизора. Для ориентира выбрал центральный коридор, вдоль которого стая диких вампиров утащила Сент-Джона. Из боковых ответвлений тянуло затхлостью, гнилой листвой и падалью, но не раздавалось ни звука, каждый выступ или грот, в которые он заглянул, оставались пустыми и безжизненными. Очевидно, часть подземелий со стороны Пууваи была необитаема, ведь вряд ли даже дикие вампиры спят, как летучие мыши, вцепившись когтями в каменный потолок.

Он двигался на северо-восток, прикидывая, сколько времени потеряет, если так и будет бесплодно слоняться по пещерам, и чем дальше шел вперед по главной ветке — тем шире и светлее становился путь, напоминая коридор старинного отеля: резные деревянные панели, перекрывающие камни стен, сухой ковер под ногами, небольшие горизонтальные окна, пропускающие яркие лучи, почти под самым потолком, и тихий гул, который нельзя было перепутать ни с чем. Генераторы — современная, аккумулирующая свет солнца и силу ветра техника, очевидно, обеспечивающая жилую часть подземных помещений.

Это было доступно пониманию. Возвращало в реальность. Заставляло мыслить здраво. Где есть электричество — есть и те, кто в нем нуждается. Так же, как обычные люди.

 **Апартаменты Фрэнсиса Синклера**

 _Если вампир парализован — не значит, что он слеп и глух. Ничего ценного эта толпа обезумевших дикарей мне не сказала. Их было не меньше двух дюжин — женщин, мужчин и подростков, которые чуть не передрались за право меня тащить. Но я видел, куда ведет их путь, и, возможно, это было самое интересное из попавшегося мне на острове. Вампиры предпочитают комфорт. Он скрашивает долгие годы настолько, что с ними можно мириться. Влачи я многовековое существование в мокрой, темной и грязной пещере — сумел бы собрать гильотину, чтобы обезглавить сам себя нажатием рычага._

Аквариум в круглом зале был вполне недурен. Похожий на одно из подземных озер, заключенных в толщу стекла, он невольно заставлял любоваться зеленью воды. Мик бы поостерегся запускать туда настоящих рыб, но искусственный огонь в его домашнем камине успешно создавал иллюзию тепла, а где-то в Японии уже придумали электронных кошек и собак, которые вели себя точь-в-точь как живые. Просто до сих пор не хватало времени оформить заказ.

Он не сомневался, кого увидит за резной позолоченной дверью. Вчерашний незнакомец с идеальным профилем и четкой линией подбородка, облаченный в столь неуместный для подземелий дорогой костюм; тот, чей запах привел его на остров, молча указал дикарям на ковер, те не слишком бережно швырнули Мика и удалились.

— Как вы все предсказуемы, — то ли рассмеялся, то ли зевнул древний вампир, — сопляки с шилом в заднице. Скажи вам, как не следует поступать, — тут же сунете шею в петлю. А нет бы послушать совета. Ты сделал бы остаток жизни своего друга коротким, но не таким горестным.

— Ты ошибаешься, Фрэнки, если думаешь, что мне не наплевать на его судьбу.

Если бы Мик имел возможность шевелиться, то сейчас застыл бы, оцепенев от шока. Но и без того он словно погрузился в ванну, наполненную льдом, и на сей раз это было вовсе не приятно. Запах, который он узнавал из миллиона по тончайшей нотке, голос, сутки назад пропадавший в телефонной трубке так, словно самолет нырял в воздушную яму и связь на долю секунды терялась… Мик мог только скосить глаза в сторону, но не увидел и носка туфли Джозефа, зато лицо древнего нависло над ним, и, очевидно, того порадовали растерянность и нарастающая паника во взгляде Мика.

— Я просил тебя не называть меня этим дурацким американским именем, — сказал вампир. — Прошло четыреста лет, а ты так и не выучился понимать, кому следует лгать, а кому нет. Мне — никогда, я вижу тебя насквозь. Что ж, раз тебе нет дела до этого мальчишки — он умрет. Не хочешь продлить его жизнь на несколько минут и объяснить, из-за чего он принесет в жертву свою голову? Кроме того, что он просто глупец и поступил ровно так, как я и предполагал — по собственной воле явился точно агнец на заклание. Ну же, Джозеф, вспомним старые времена. Я дал слово рассказать, что было после того, как мы столь недружелюбно расстались, а я всегда держу обещания. Ведь я поклялся отомстить вам? И разве я не говорил, что не трону тебя и не раскрою рта, пока к нам не присоединится еще один гость?

— Ты всегда был честен, Фрэнки, — речь Джозефа была медленной и нечеткой, будто он не выспался или испытывал голод, хоть Мик явно слышал, как он пытается придать тону долю издевки. — Но за почти двести лет, признаться, я подзабыл детали.

— Какая наивная уловка, — рассмеялся Фрэнк. — Что же, так и не решишься вспомнить наше прощание? Ну ладно. Считаем, парню не повезло. А мне казалось, каждый заслуживает право знать, за что умрет, ведь так?

— Да.

— Обращайся ко мне как подобает!

— Да, сир, — прошипел сквозь зубы Джозеф.

— Ну вот, начало положено, — судя по звукам, Фрэнк уселся в кресло. — Продолжишь сам, или тебе помочь? В моем изложении все будет выглядеть хуже. Клянусь, последней его мыслью станет, что он дышал одним воздухом с чудовищем.

— Ты как-то спросил, кто обратил меня, Сент-Джон, и добровольно ли, — бесстрастно начал Джозеф, и в его словах не было и намека на волнение или привычную беспечность, с которой он обычно говорил с Миком. — Если еще интересен ответ, то теперь ты знаешь. Фрэнсис Синклер собственной персоной, сейчас так же мил, очарователен и убедителен, как был четыреста лет назад. Не к одному тебе возвращаются мертвецы.

Гребаный кол, казалось, все глубже входил в грудь Мика, раздирая сердце, легкие и ребра. Ему нужно было видеть лицо Джозефа, он сумел бы прочесть по нему то, что тот хотел, но не мог сказать. Он всегда умел различать, чувствовал подвох, догадывался, когда Джозеф играет, а когда искренен. Но взгляд упирался в сводчатый потолок, расписанный лазурью и золотом, и два горизонтальных окна в нем, затянутых узкими полосками плотных жалюзи.

— Скучал ли ты по мне, Джозеф? Никогда не думал, что увидимся еще раз? Вы так постарались, не правда ли? Ты, Рут, Сэм, все остальные — неужели вам не хотелось встретиться за пиршественным столом, чтобы вспомнить, как вы убивали своего сира? Я рад был вновь повидаться с каждым из вас. Что такое полтора столетия, когда живешь намного дольше? Вы слишком привыкли к человеческим меркам времени.

Даже не глядя, Мик мог легко представить, как Джозеф закатывает глаза и его губы кривятся в ответе:

— Уж кто бы говорил о людях, Фрэнки. Ты с первого дня учил нас не путаться со смертными и был жесток с теми, кто нарушал правила, не обращал и не убивал людей, с которыми провел больше нескольких ночей. Связь со смертной ничем хорошим не кончается — так ты говорил. Любые преследования вампиров во все века начинались с чьих-то невоздержанных на язык возлюбленных. Оцени иронию, Сент-Джон. Когда ему исполнилось почти восемьсот, он по-настоящему влюбился. Но девушка была настолько тверда в намерениях и так боялась за свою бессмертную душу, что он не посмел ее обратить, а убить у него не хватило воли. Он даже не узнал вкус ее крови. Нас было двенадцать, его воспитанников, учеников, и всем нам пришлось сидеть в церкви и слушать их клятвы. Он женился на смертной, — фыркнул Джозеф. — Худшее, что может сделать вампир. И защищал жену так, будто не было тысяч других, которых он убил. У каждого из нас имелся свой счет к нему.

Что ж, по крайней мере, Мику стали понятней бесчисленные нотации на тему любви вампиров к смертным, прослушанные за последние годы

— И он поступил как трус. Схватил в охапку девицу, понесшую неясно от кого, и махнул с ней через пролив, во Францию. Не то чтобы облагодетельствовал местных своим присутствием. Французская революция пробила заметную брешь в семьях вампиров. Кстати, Фрэнки, если ты не знаешь — Сент-Джон все еще женат на кузине короля Людовика Шестнадцатого. Помнишь, такая знойная брюнетка Коралин? Нравы тогда были куда как проще и веселее, чем сейчас. Его девица…

— Элизабет, — почти зарычал Фрэнсис. — Ее звали Элизабет.

— Девица рожала, как полоумная кошка, — и все их дети росли смертными. Прикинь, Сент-Джон, выводок бастардов, прижитых неизвестно от кого, считался детьми древнейшего из живущих вампиров, он обожал их и не обратил, нарушив все мыслимые законы. Забыл о своей настоящей семье, тех, кто шел за ним, подчинялся ему, чью судьбу он решал все эти столетия. Он не стал защищать людей, нет. Всюду, где они жили, со временем появлялись подозрения. Мы приложили к этому руку, хе-хе… И они бежали все дальше на юг, через океан, пока, много лет спустя, не осели в Австралии. Тут-то мы их и навестили.

— Они все были моими детьми, — зарычал Синклер, а Джозеф зашипел в ответ.

Мику показалось, что они сейчас сцепятся, набросятся друг на друга, но Джозеф тяжело задышал, понизил голос и медленно продолжил:

— Тогда мы не знали, что это возможно. О существовании лекарства, на время превращающего вампира в человека и тем самым позволяющего мужчине оставить потомство, стало известно совсем недавно. Многие отдали бы состояние за обладание им, даже сейчас. Мы обратили всех: его детей, их жен и мужей, и детей их детей. Выбрали удачный момент, когда Синклер с сыном вышли в море на корабле. Не тронули только девицу. Девицей к тому времени ее было уже сложно назвать — таков удел смертных. Его, прикованного в трюме, мы подожгли, а когда корабль сгорел, как свечка, утопили обломки. Кто мог представить, что он выкрутится?

Кол, пройдя сквозь грудь Мика, уперся в ковер. Он знал, что Джозеф жесток, и законы их мира лишь за последние сто лет немного смягчились, а секретность свято соблюдалась во все времена. Но, будь он там, — не знал бы, чью сторону принять.

— Не просветишь, Фрэнки, что случилось дальше? И почему сейчас я там, где сейчас, в компании вполне живого тебя и нанятого мной чистильщика? Я должен был потратить свои деньги, чтобы прибрать твое дерьмо.

— Элизабет спасла меня, — ответил Синклер. — Я немногим отличался от мертвеца, валяясь на берегу. Когда вы обратили детей, она стала почти безумна, но верила, что мы бессмертны, нашла меня и поила своей кровью. Как только я смог встать на ноги — призвал к порядку детей. Мой возраст и сила позволили их усмирить, но время было упущено — они остались дикарями. Вы неплохо постарались. Они очистили ближайшие фермы и колонию заключенных, оставляя обескровленные трупы или случайно обращая других в таких же дикарей, и уже подбирались к крупным городам. Элизабет умоляла меня пощадить их. Тогда мы с ней решили укрыть семью на безлюдном острове. Она купила Ниихау у короля Камеамеа и заключила с ним договор. С тех пор мы живем здесь и питаемся только кровью потомков аборигенов или появившихся на острове без разрешения, а другие острова свободны от вампиров. Я знал, чем завлечь каждого из вас сюда, чтобы совершить справедливую месть. Не будь я изгоем, женившимся на смертной, вас ждал бы суд и смерть еще в те годы. Но ты, Джозеф, всегда был умен и осторожен. Если бы не Рут, чье прекрасное лицо напечатала каждая газета страны, ты не заинтересовался бы. Но я не думал, что ты будешь настолько труслив, и пришлешь мальчишку разбираться со смертью своей сестры. А сейчас даже рад. Я ведь просто хотел тебя убить. Долго и мучительно, наслаждаясь каждым днем и часом твоих мучений. Но теперь думаю, что лучше оставить в живых. Это куда большее наказание. Вы поступили так с Элизабет. Но она была лишь смертной, хоть и прожившей долгую жизнь. В конце концов, ее страдания закончились, а твои…

— Ты ошибаешься, Фрэнки. Очень ошибаешься.

— Нет. Не в этом случае.

— Если ты готов шантажировать меня жизнью любой горничной или секретаря, то я подкину тебе большой список. Есть еще полсотни работников, которых я с удовольствием бы лишился, не разоряясь на выходное пособие. Может, мы вытащим из него кол и послушаем, что он сам думает по этому поводу? Ну-ка, Сент-Джон, расскажи ему, сколько дел ты расследовал для меня и как щедро я тебе платил за работу телохранителя. И какого черта ты забыл в логове Фрэнки.

Кол выдрал из тела комки живой плоти, развернулись слипшиеся легкие, хрустнув, встали на место ребра. Мик с судорожным всхлипом вдохнул, сел и тут же сунул ладонь в широкую дыру, оценивая повреждения, — пальцы коснулись позвоночника. На заживление такой раны уйдет несколько долгих минут, и хорошо бы глотнуть крови, но ему вдруг до зуда на кончике языка захотелось хлебнуть виски. Он завертел головой, осматривая поле предстоящего боя..

Ничего удивительного. Многие вампиры предпочитали жить в окружении старых вещей. Фрэнсис Синклер мало отличался от какого-нибудь недавно разбогатевшего биржевого брокера — большой зал скорее напоминал выставку старинной мебели или склад лотов аукционного дома.

— Мило у вас, — наконец прохрипел Мик, напрягая подживающую трахею.

Джозеф сидел именно там, откуда доносился его голос: у самой стены, плотно стянутый блестящей цепью, и это была явно не платина. Кровь пропитала воротник и края дыр на светлом костюме, там, где в кожу впивались серебряные шипы, погружаясь в тело и не давая ранам заживать. Его лицо сохраняло снисходительное выражение безмерно занятого человека, отвлекшегося на пустяки, но Мика этим было не обмануть. За привычной маской он видел едва уловимое подрагивание мышцы под глазом, легкую волну, изломившую губы, побелевшие кончики пальцев, раздирающие обшивку, и яркие пятна на обычно бледной коже шеи. Джозеф боролся с болью, с серебряным ядом, медленно и беспощадно разъедающим его тело изнутри. Несколько часов, прикинул Мик, не меньше. И он отчаянно нуждался в крови — клыки чуть выдавались под верхней губой, а белки глаз оказались мутно-желтыми, когда он приподнял веки, чтобы взглянуть на Мика.

Худшая из передряг, в которые они попадали.

Мик старался дышать ровно, размеренно и не позволить панике накрыть его с головой. Огнемет МакГарретта пришелся бы весьма кстати, но…

— Не нервничай так, мальчик, — почти ласково сказал Синклер. — Конечно, ему больно, но со временем он полюбит боль, а в лучшие дни будет по ней тосковать. Так что же, Мик Сент-Джон, по доброй воле расскажешь, зачем пришел, или не станем тянуть? Джозеф скоро отключится, а я желаю развлечь всех присутствующих. Хочешь, я отдам ему твою голову? Она будет прекрасно смотреться на каминной полке. Есть у него в доме камин?

Мик колебался. Пока он не мог сообразить, как выкрутиться из ловушки обоим и живыми. Но чем дольше он будет тянуть, восстанавливая силы, тем больше станет слабеть Джозеф, и если вдвоем они могли хотя бы отвлечь Синклера, то в одиночку шансов — ноль.

— Должен ли я рассказать ему правду, мистер Костан? — обратился он к Джозефу, принимая предложенную игру в босса и наемника.

— Безусловно, Сент-Джон, ничего не скрывай, — уголок левого глаза Джозефа едва заметно дрогнул.

— Я — частный детектив, — начал он. — Слежка, неверные супруги, убийства и похищения, корпоративный шпионаж. Иногда мне платят за услуги чистильщика или телохранителя, как мистер Костан.

— Скажи то, чего я не знаю, — усмехнулся Синклер.

— Ну, теперь для тебя не тайна, что я женат на Коралин Дюваль. И влюблен в смертную, хочешь об этом поговорить?

— Ложь, — прошипел Синклер. — Ты не любишь ее.

— Я говорил ему о том же, — попытался усмехнуться Джозеф. — Он одержим идеей стать человеком, оттого и любит все, связанное с ними.

— Эй, а давайте я уйду, а вы поговорите обо мне, а то как-то неудобно становится!

— Дверь открыта, — ответил Синклер. — Уйдешь — он умрет, умрешь ты — он останется жив. Тебя никто не держит.

— Мистер Костан, вы перевели мне деньги за это дело? — Мик очень старался, чтобы голос не дрогнул и сердце не пропустило или не сделало лишний удар. — Не хотелось бы остаться без крупной суммы из-за вашей смерти. Но я лгу, ты прав, Синклер. Я пришел сюда вовсе не за тем, чтобы наблюдать чужие развлечения и оплачивать старые счета. Сэмюэль Рикетта… Небольшая доза лекарства сохранилась только в семье моей жены, а он, очевидно, принимал не его. Растение, основа рецепта, вымерло полтора столетия назад.

— О да. Тем и хороши нетронутые цивилизацией земли, — улыбнулся Синклер, — что только на них не растет.

— Ты все равно будешь мертв, Сент-Джон, какая тебе разница, — зашипел Джозеф. — Фрэнки, убей его, мне надоели эти разговоры!

Синклер выгнул бровь и рассмеялся так, будто тот неожиданно удачно пошутил:

— Забавный и красивый мальчик. Понимаю, чем он тебя привлек. Хочешь, чтобы он стал смертным? Помнишь, я говорил о выборе, Сент-Джон? Я исправно снабжал Рикетту лекарством, но знаешь, почему он подрядился убить тех, с кем вместе когда-то расправился с моей семьей? У меня остался последний росток, и я пообещал отдать его Рикетте, если он поможет мне отомстить. Сколько снадобья ни изведи на моих детей — человеческий облик им не вернешь, их мозг навечно изменен. Джозеф обрек их на это, и своими руками я хотел убить только его. Я отдам росток тебе, и ты уйдешь. Будешь счастлив, вернешься к людям, навсегда забудешь вкус крови, познаешь радость отцовства. Лет через пятьдесят мирно усопнешь в провонявшей лекарствами кровати.

Руки Мика явственно задрожали. Ему вовсе не нужно было притворяться — просто продолжать игру. До обретения желанного остался один шаг, а после можно будет позаботиться о Джозефе. Древний вампир беспечно повернулся спиной, открыл ящик резного бюро и вынул небольшую плошку под стеклянным колпаком. В бурой почве под стеклом зеленел узкий нежный лист.

— С годами ты обучился великодушию, Фрэнки? — натужно рассмеялся Джозеф.

Возможно, он на секунду подумал, что Мик готов его предать. Если так, то Мику придется найти самые грязные ругательства, чтобы докричаться до замутненного болью разума Джозефа. Он взял росток, борясь с замешательством и тревогой. Возможно, Синклер не видел странного в том, что возвращал растение в семью Коралин, которой всегда принадлежал рецепт. Возможно, проверял его стойкость, так и не поверив в их с Джозефом ложь. Или пытался купить у него жизнь друга весьма заманчивой ценой — вручая ему заветный росток, Фрэнсис Синклер ухмылнулся. Жутко. Леденяще. Так, что Мик ощутил его клыки на собственной шее.

— Итак, детки… — Синклер прошелся по комнате, почти не касаясь пола. Происходящее явно забавляло его, в отличие от растерянного Мика и Джозефа, от чьей кожи уже отчетливо пахло смертью. Серебро все глубже проникало в тело, и это была изощреннейшая из всех возможных пыток.

— Давайте в последний раз поговорим о выборе. Я знаю, в Америке моден суд присяжных, но здесь я сам прокурор и адвокат. Юность прекрасна, пока не омрачена столетиями воспоминаний, а ты молод, Сент-Джон, и получил, что желал. Может, ты разочаруешься после, но это не мои проблемы. Посмотри на его лицо, Джозеф! Мальчишка колеблется. Ты действительно дорог ему, и оттого тебе будет больнее умирать. А ты останешься жить, Сент-Джон. Джозеф не позволит тебе пострадать. Знаешь почему?

— Не надо, Фрэнки. Фрэнсис. Сир, — Мик никогда не слышал в голосе Джозефа неподдельной мольбы. Любые, даже очень личные просьбы у него перемежались сарказмом и обещаниями наихудших пыток.

Сейчас Джозеф униженно просил о снисхождении, тяжело дыша и смиренно склонив голову. Какие бы еще чудовищные тайны он ни хранил — ничто не уронило бы его в глазах Мика. Его руки держали Мика на плаву десятилетиями. Он, шипя и матерясь, силой вливал в него свежую кровь в те годы, когда Мик доводил себя до истощения и голодных обмороков, отвергая свою вампирскую сущность. На его плече Мик выл, пропитывая слезами рубашку, после очередных встреч и разлук с Коралин. Джозеф с брезгливой ухмылкой вытаскивал его из притонов хиппи и полицейских участков, зажимая нос, чтобы не вдохнуть оставшийся на нем запах. Джозеф ждал в машине в тот день, когда Мик получал первую лицензию детектива, и его подарок — «беретта» с золотой пластиной на ручке, — с того дня не покидал верхнего ящика стола.

Джозеф всегда равнодушно скользил взглядом по любой из женщин, флиртовавших с Миком, но до сих пор помнил имя новообращенного парня, которого тот пожалел и оставил в своей постели на две ночи почти тридцать лет назад. Джозеф потворствовал ему в любых сумасбродствах. Всегда был рядом, как бы Мик ни орал и ни швырял вещи, заставляя уйти. А то, что иногда от его оргий и рассказов о любовных интрижках Мика бросало в жар, — ну, Джозеф всегда был безудержен в своих фантазиях.

Джозеф корил его за отвержение вампирской сути, но прошептал «прости», когда повторно обратил.

— Он понял, Джозеф, — насмешливо-интимно шепнул Синклер. — Нелепое упущение, Сент-Джон, имея редкий дар слышать чужие сердца, ты никогда не пытался узнать, как бьется его сердце.

— Уйди! — крик Джозефа, полный боли и отчаяния, походил на предсмертный. Он до крови впился клыками в собственные губы, цепляясь взглядом, — уже почти невидящим, прощальным, — за лицо Мика. И все же сумел легко кивнуть и горько скривить уголки губ в ответ на безмолвное и удивленное: «Ты?..»

Повернуться спиной, отступая к двери с драгоценным ростком в руках — три шага, которые могли бы сжечь изнутри, не будь Мик уверен, что получает преимущество.  
Серебряная цепь скользнула, иначе оплетая тело Джозефа, он рухнул на колени, склонив голову. В воздухе мелькнуло широкое лезвие кривого клинка. Прежде, чем сталь опустилась на шею, Мик швырнул тяжелую плошку с землей в лицо Синклеру и с разбегу, всем телом врезался в занесенную руку, отклоняя безжалостное лезвие. Тут же кинулся на ковер, в подкате ударив по ногам. Синклер зарычал, выдвигая клыки, перекатился и набросился, подминая всем весом. Схватил Мика за шею, взмывая под высокий потолок. Внизу выл и корчился от боли Джозеф: пока Синклер возил Мика по полу, тот ухитрился схватиться за цепь, и теперь она разматывалась, раздирая тело Джозефа, но избавляя от ядовитого серебра. Длинный острый шип пронзил ладонь насквозь, но Мик сумел намотать на запястье несколько витков.

Позвоночник хрустел, Синклер не думал его выпускать, а лишь прижал к стене и ослабил хватку, чтобы удобней пронзить клыками сонную артерию. Мик взмахнул рукам, накидывая петлю.

Тянул изо всех сил, крест-накрест затягивая удавку на шее Синклера, пока один из шипов не вошел глубоко, до самого основания. Мик грохнулся вниз, гулко охнув от падения, но не выпустив цепь. Синклер повалился сверху, раздирая когтями руки и лицо, выворачиваясь из петли, швырнул Мика об стену и с рычанием повернулся. Когда Синклер рухнул спиной назад, едва вновь не придавив его к полу, Мик ощутимо приложился головой о витой подлокотник старинного кресла.

— Напомни почаще говорить тебе, что ты безумен. Раза в неделю явно недостаточно, — Джозеф с трудом откинулся на ковер. Из тела Синклера торчал кол, до этого едва не разворотивший грудь Мика — косо, ударом снизу вверх, пронзая от солнечного сплетения до основания черепа.

— Ты ведешь подсчеты? — наверное, это не тот разговор, который следовало начинать над обездвиженным, обмотанным серебряной цепью телом древнего вампира.

— Естественно. Сейчас будет примерно две тысячи шестьсот пятидесятый, если хочешь точнее — мне нужно свериться с записями. Ты безумец, Мик.

— Жалеешь, что я не ушел?

— Еще немного, и решу, что это был бы наилучший вариант.

Джозеф с трудом поднялся, игнорируя протянутую руку, и только тут Мик почувствовал адскую боль, и это было все равно что прыгнуть в бочку с кислотой, — сломавшийся шип все еще пронзал ладонь. Он ошалело поднял глаза на Джозефа, сквозь дыры его одежды виднелись подживающие раны.

— Да, да, это ужасно неприятно, — отмахнулся Джозеф. — И костюм, между прочим, на помойку. Мы не сможем выйти через дверь, все дикари устремятся сюда. Вампиры чувствуют, когда погибает их сир. Вспомни, как ты едва не сошел с ума после убийства Коралин. Конечно, ты считал, что это депрессия.

— Мне надо… Там… люди… хороший человек…

— О боже! Ты должен был позволить Синклеру меня убить. Любой ад оказался бы лучше, чем существование рядом с тобой.

Джозеф поднял кривой клинок, размахнулся и обрушил его на шею Синклера, чуть выше серебряной цепи.

Что ж, таковы законы: не убиваешь ты — убивают тебя. Лицо Джозефа было бледным и бесстрастным, когда он оттирал чужую кровь со щеки.

Мик нагнулся над разбитой плошкой, стараясь собрать черепки и обернуть небольшие ярко-красные корни землей.

— Поверь, ты скажешь мне спасибо, — Джозеф выбил растение у него из рук и наступил на зеленый листок, втирая в ковер. — Синклер «забыл» рассказать тебе, как вырастить цветок. А я… кхм… не так давно заплатил за кое-какие исторические документы.

— В отличие от Синклера, ты не оставил мне выбора.

— Ты всегда выбираешь не то, что следует, — криво улыбнулся Джозеф.

До мансардного окна в потолке они добрались с трудом, и когда стекло хрустнуло под локтем Мика, а в дыру полился яркий солнечный свет, Джозеф застонал так, будто серебряные шипы вновь впились в его тело.

**Пещеры острова Ниихау**

Едва слышный звук раздался далеко впереди. Тихий хлопок, на секунду оглушивший и контузивший Стива, заставил сердце подпрыгнуть до самого горла. За ним еще и еще один. Стив кинулся вперед и в сторону — от широких коридоров в очередной лабиринт темных узких переходов, отчаянно жалея только об одном: он не может идти на запах, как вампир. Но и этот звук не спутаешь ни с чем — выстрелы. Cначала одиночные, потом очередью, почти полная обойма.

Стив никогда не бегал с такой скоростью. Ни разу в жизни. Он несся в сторону затихшего треска, понимая одно: Дэнни! Дэнни, Дэнни, только он мог стрелять в этих подземельях.

Запахом гари потянуло раньше, чем Стив увидел несколько копошащихся в темноте фигур. Посветив лучом фонарика, он без сомнения направил струю огня на трех диких вампиров. Их одежда вспыхнула гигантским факелом, вампиры завыли, бешено катаясь по земле, но тела уже трещали как сухой хворост, и Стив не пожалел еще одной порции топлива, чтобы их добить. В языках пламени он заметил узкую расщелину, похожую на ту, в которой недавно нашли укрытие он и Сент-Джон. На небольшой глубине там догорал костер.

Стив не успел дать себе зарок изничтожить каждую тварь на планете. Просто его сердце остановилось. Тупо прекратило гнать кровь по артериям и венам, моментом онемели губы, а горло перехватил стальной обруч — среди тлеющих тряпок, рядом с обугленным трупом, поблескивал закопченный, но вполне целый значок команды 5-0.

Он не мог дышать — да и зачем? — не хотел знать, что случилось, не пытался кричать или крошить кулаками стены. Плавно ткнулся лбом в камни и тихо завыл. Костер горел несколько часов, а дикие вампиры, должно быть, подобрали пистолет Дэнни и развлекались, стреляя друг в друга.

Он никогда не выйдет из этой пещеры.

Заползет в узкую щель, свернется клубком вокруг почти прогоревшего костра и через несколько суток сойдет с ума от обезвоживания и полной темноты.

Он не посмеет взглянуть в глаза Грейс. Не выдержит солнечного света, шума пляжа Вайкики, запаха своих диванных подушек. Не сможет слышать оглушающую пустоту салона Камаро, не найдет в себе сил забыть пряный вкус губ Дэнни. Стивен Джон МакГарретт, как оказалось, не умел терять. Не в этом случае. Не Дэнни, господи, только не Дэнни.

Шорох родился в самой глубине камня, где-то за тоннами застывшей вулканической лавы, тысячелетия назад создавшей остров. Очень тихий, похожий на шуршание песка от вечернего бриза, едва уловимое движение где-то за толщей стен пещеры. Он превратился в легкий всхлип, а после — в короткий стон, наконец достигший слуха Стива. И если это не смогло бы вскинуть его на ноги, встряхнуть за шкирку и заставить открыть глаза — то что еще?

Он с трудом оторвался от земли, стараясь не смотреть на покореженную подошву ботинка и обуглившуюся рядом кость, перешагнул костер и протиснулся дальше, царапая спину и плечи. Через несколько минут он был готов поверить в чудо. Дэнни, до синевы бледный в луче фонарика Дэнни, со слипшимися волосами, глубокой отметиной на предплечье, грязный, почти голый, но отчетливо дышащий, с крепко сжатыми челюстями и плотно сомкнутыми веками — лежал у дальней стены небольшого грота, намертво сжимая пальцами рукоятку пистолета.

Стив не знал, что способен издавать такие звуки. Это был истерический всхлип, словно внутри с надрывом лопнула тонкая гитарная струна и врезалась в сердце. Глаза жгло от слез и копоти, заполнившей небольшой грот, пока он пристраивал фонарик на камень. Нащупал горло, потом запястье, отсчитывая доли секунды, дыханием попадая в такт слабому пульсу.

— Эй, Дэнни, эй…

Губы Дэнни раскрылись, ловя воздух.

— Стив… — прошептал он.

— Да, верно, да, это Стив. Боже, я люблю тебя, ты знаешь? Прошу, оставайся со мной. Ты слышишь меня, Дэнни, Дэнни?..

Он не был ранен — за исключением подживших дыр на предплечье, но очевидно в отключке — пульс под пальцами Стива то пускался вскачь, то замедлялся до почти неразличимого. Подумать, что Дэнни, его Дэнни, до смерти испугался клыкастых выродков, Стиву и в голову не пришло. Видеть, что мечта — Дэнни, в одном белье раскинувшийся под его руками, шепчущий его имя и бессознательно скребущий кончиками пальцев воздух — сбывается при таких чудовищных обстоятельствах — не желал.

Он редко молился, хоть все вокруг уверяли, что под пулями не встречается атеистов. Но Стив МакГарретт никогда не умолял о спасении души, а на тело ему было и вовсе плевать. Не для себя, не для себя, прошу, Дэнно. Очнись, открой глаза, вернись, вернись. Не для меня, я все равно буду твоим; ради Грейс, ради солнца над океаном, ради ебаной пиццы с ананасами, которую ты ненавидишь.

— Ты орешь, животное, — слабо сказал Дэнни, и Стив был уверен, что у него галлюцинация от тишины, темноты и стресса. — И воняешь.

— Что?

— Вода мокрая, небо голубое, серфинг — отстой. Через три дня у Грейс урок танцев. И прекрати меня трясти, сломаешь что-нибудь.

— Дэнни!

— Да, это мое имя. Твое — Стивен, хоть в последнем я пока не уверен.

Пальцы Дэнни нашли его ладонь: сжали крепко, до хруста, до возвращения в реальность.

— Ты отключился от слабости? Черт, у меня даже воды нет. Где болит? Тебя не ранили, не укусили?

— Дерьмово оказаться в фильме ужасов. Сразу вспоминаешь, что в детстве боялся играть в прятки. Я в порядке, небольшой приступ клаустрофобии.

— Дэнни, Дэнни, Дэнни…

— Дыши, пожалуйста, давай, а то мне кажется, что я все еще в обмороке. До сих пор не решил — приглючилось или я слышал «люблю тебя» над моим безжизненным телом.

Сердцебиение грозило разорвать грудную клетку Стива:  
— А ты бы хотел? Ну, услышать?..

— В вонючем подземелье, где я едва не попрощался с жизнью, думая, что сплю пьяным и потому пули не берут ту мразь, которая хотела меня сожрать? Определенно нет.

— Дэнни, я люблю тебя, — сказал Стив.

Когда они едва протиснулись наружу из грота, вновь оставляя на камнях следы крови, первое, что сделал Стив — обжег огнем стены, стирая их запахи.

— Я думал, это ты, — выдохнул он, указывая на остатки костра. — Увидел значок и…

— Он в кожаном чехле, а металл поддерживает температуру. Кстати, еще и сто двадцать баксов сжег. Пули и шокер им не вредят. Я понял, они боятся огня, когда выронил фонарь и достал зажигалку. Потом развел костер, чтобы через него не пролезли. Одному не повезло.

— Но ты стрелял.

— По собственным демонам, лишь бы не отключиться. Такое дерьмо, Стив. Только тебе могу сказать, — Дэнни клацнул патронником, демонстрируя последнюю пулю, загнанную в ствол. — Если бы они до меня добрались… Я не какой-то суперкотик, умеющий сам себе свернуть шею. Скажешь еще кому-то, и я…

Колени Стива подогнулись. Он сгреб Дэнни в охапку, чувствуя под руками живое, настоящее, живое-живое-живое, горячее, из плоти и крови тело; сжал ребра, втискивая в себя, находя губами губы, выдыхая в них невысказанные слова.

— Для секса «слава богу, мы выжили» как-то рановато, — улыбнулся Дэнни, но не разорвал объятий, сам прикусил губы Стива и первым скользнул языком по его нёбу.

— А вариант «последний час перед концом света»?

— Вообще не вариант. Но если ты собирался ждать именно его…

— _Ты_ собирался.

— Стивен, мать твою, МакГарретт! Я предпочитаю чистые простыни, удобную кровать, в крайнем случае — ковер у твоего дивана или заднее сидение Камаро, но я, блядь, не собираюсь… Нам нужно вперед, на северо-запад, я там спустился.

— Я понял… — прохрипел Стив, но продолжение его слов утонуло в нечеловеческих звуках. Завывание, скулеж и вопли, многократно отраженные эхом подземного лабиринта, заставили бы любого покрыться липким холодным потом. Стив подхватил огнемет, с сожалением взвешивая в руке оставшееся топливо.

— Тут есть еще люди, Стив? Нет? Тогда я вообще не хочу знать, что там происходит, пусть хоть Балрог пробудился, — Дэнни ухватил Стива за руку и потащил в сторону выхода.

**Остров Ниихау**

— Эй, эй, стой, псих! Куда? Мое обнаженное тело больше не весомый аргумент для удержания тебя рядом? Если солнце не сядет, или мы не найдем укрытие, я сгорю не хуже вампира.

— Там… Сент-Джон остался.

— Блядь. Ты пересек остров по пещерам, кишащим вампирами, но так ничего и не понял? Этот урод один из них. Просто цивилизованный: Калифорния, все такое. Я не желаю ему смерти, но сомневаюсь, что Сент-Джону угрожает опасность. Он среди своих.

— Если бы не он, я… Узнал бы о том, где ты, только от Камеконы, а наш друг бывает весьма забывчив, если хорошо заплатить.

— Если бы ты вчера прислушался к моим словам, мне не пришлось бы действовать тайком. Я поил Сент-Джона своей кровью, вот!

— Я знаю. И он целовал тебя.

— Ты, блядь, не сунешься туда один!

— Иди к вертолету, Дэнни. Хотя бы оденься, ты сводишь меня с ума, и…

Они бы точно препирались до заката. Стив отвечал коротко, не упуская шанса запомнить каждую, обычно скрытую одеждой, деталь: четкие контуры члена и мошонки под тканью, плавный, не перерезанный поясом брюк изгиб поясницы, переходящий в идеальную округлую задницу, и линии, где золотистая кожа становилась совсем белой — над резинкой трусов и высоко на бедрах. И с удовольствием подставлял под жадный взгляд Дэнни свой исцарапанный торс и грязное лицо.

Все это с успехом могло бы сойти за странную прелюдию, если бы им не помешали.

— Эй, Пять-ноль! — послышалось издали, со стороны приближающейся черной точки, которая быстро превратилась в Мика Сент-Джона. Бледного, со слипшимися волосами, в рваной футболке с надписью «Единственный легкий день был вчера», в камуфляжных штанах с большими карманами и клетчатом платке на голове.

— Ты позволил ему ограбить свой гардероб? — выдохнул Дэнни. — Тогда больше не смеешь упрекать меня поцелуем. Брюки-карго — это очень серьезно, Стивен!

— Я в порядке, спасибо, что поинтересовались, — сказал Сент-Джон, приблизившись, и тут же присвистнул, с ног до головы оглядывая Дэнни. — Ого, так и знал, что одежда не многое скрывает! Вынужден признать: наступил тот самый момент, когда я пожалел о…

Стив издал тихий, но весьма отчетливый рык, и Сент-Джон шагнул в сторону, улыбаясь и поднимая руки ладонями вверх.

— Ты тоже вампир, — Дэнни обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Сент-Джона. — Мог бы сразу предупредить.

— Знаю, — ухмыльнулся тот. — Это чувство неполноценности, возникающее у человеческих детективов… Но я рад, что ты выжил. Твой котик наверняка не успел передать мою благодарность, поэтому спасибо. Не следовало слоняться по острову, я предупреждал.

— Слушай, я увидел на почти необитаемом острове солнечные панели, провода от которых уходили глубоко под землю. Кто бы не заинтересовался? Ты?

— Я должен вернуться туда, — невероятно серьезно сказал Сент-Джон, и ни Стив, ни Дэнни не посмели возражать. — Вампиры в пещерах — дикари. Им нет дела до наших законов, они не подчиняются правилам, забыли, что были людьми, и живут, повинуясь инстинктам. А главная потребность вампира, — Сент-Джон на секунду исказил лицо, приподнимая губу и выпуская острые клыки, — утолить голод. Теперь, когда мы лишили их того, кому они подчинялись беспрекословно… Какой газетный заголовок будет смотреться лучше? Резня на Гавайях? Кровавая баня на пляже Вайкики? Монстры Гонолулу предпочитают блондинок?

— Мы? — вскинулся Дэнни. — Стив, ты завалил вампирского босса? Как в компьютерной игре?

— Нет, коммандер всего лишь человек, хотя проявил интерес к моим возможностям, да. И дрался отлично, не спорю. Мой друг Джозеф пришел на помощь. Сейчас он плох, и я посоветовал ему навестить местных. Обычно у него находится достаточное количество весомых зеленых и хрустящих аргументов, чтобы поправить здоровье. Мне проще, еда с доставкой у меня под рукой, — Сент-Джон, облизнувшись, уставился на предплечье Дэнни.

Стив явственно оскалился и двинулся вперед, оттесняя Дэнни за спину.

— Да что ж вы, совсем шуток понимаете? — скривился Сент-Джон.

— Я чрезвычайно серьезен, когда дело касается жизней. Человеческих. Ты нашел, что искал в пещерах, Сент-Джон?

— И да и нет. Скорее, да. Или нет. Не знаю. Подумаю позже.

— Пристрели меня, Стив, если когда-нибудь кто-то из нас двоих превратится в такую трепетную барышню из романов моей тещи.

— Твоя бывшая теща пишет романы?! Чего я еще не знаю о тебе, Дэнно?

— Девочки, поругаетесь дома. А сейчас отдай огнемет, МакГарретт, и валите с острова, потому что я намерен избавиться от дикарей.

— И как же, позволь спросить? — хмыкнул Дэнни. — Биться с каждым из них врукопашную, когда кончится топливо?

— Десяток запасных баллонов решил бы проблему.

— Развести огромное барбекю? — предложил Стив.

— Что?! — Дэнни и Сент-Джон вскрикнули так синхронно, будто долго репетировали.

— На острове живой вулкан, — Стив постучал согнутым пальцем по лбу Дэнни и не поспешил его отнять, пройдясь подушечкой от брови до мочки уха. — Если я чувствую вибрацию почвы, то и вы должны.

— Хм… Я решил: из-за работы генераторов или концентрации силы вампиров. А ведь имеет смысл, — потер переносицу Сент-Джон. — Синклер мог знать о предстоящем извержении и решил избавить диких от вечных мук. Но не раньше, чем завершит свои дела. Поэтому все убийства на Оаху произошли именно сейчас — ни за десять лет до, ни месяцем позже.

— Я не хочу знать твои мысли, Стивен? — с опаской спросил Дэнни.

— Конечно, нет, — улыбнулся тот. — Мы поможем вулкану.

 **Подножье горы Паниау, Ниихау**

— Это самая, самая, самая-самая тупая идея, из всех, которые могли прийти в твою пустую башку!

— Тс-с, Дэнни, если ошибусь в расчетах, лава двинется не в пещеры, а наверх или в океан. Не отвлекай. Можешь встать где-нибудь позади? Еще дальше, чтобы я даже запаха твоего не чувствовал — у меня кровь от мозга отливает.

— Только ты можешь считать подобное флиртом. То, что у тебя нет мозга, стало ясно еще тогда, когда ты послал Сент-Джона на Кауаи со своим значком на поясе и остатками топлива в баке вертолета, надеясь, что его примут за тебя, и он привезет сюда тонну СИ-4 и транспорт для эвакуации.

Стив отложил в сторону телефон и блокнот и уставился на Дэнни:

— Он привезет. И сможет поднять вертолет, когда потребуется. Но свою жизнь я ему не доверю. Сверху сдетонировать первый заряд не получится, придется вручную в нужном месте, задержка до него от трех до пяти секунд, и только у тебя не дрогнет рука, когда ты будешь меня вытаскивать.

— Да с чего ты взял?! У меня, смотри, — Дэнни сунул ему в лицо растопыренные пальцы и потряс ими, — и без того тремор вторую неделю не проходит, скоро стакан с кофе до рта не смогу донести.

— Если нет, то остальное не имеет смысла, — пожал плечами Стив, не обращая внимания на возмущенное «Что ты хотел этим сказать?!»

* * *

— Ты его друг, и ты… ну… — Дэнни повернул левую руку предплечьем вверх, указывая глазами на отметины от двух подживших ранок.

— Вампир, да, — с пассажирского места отозвался молодой мужчина с лицом ненавидящего весь мир подростка. — В последние десятилетия модно говорить «альтернативно питающийся», но по сути ты прав. Джозеф Костан, хедж-фонды и инвестиции. Будет лишний миллион — обращайся, мои консультанты помогут удачно пристроить.

— Пока коплю на костюмчик, похожий на твой, — проворчал Дэнни. — Детективам не слишком много платят.

— Именно об этом я тридцать лет говорю Мику, — широко улыбнулся Джозеф, но глаза оставались такими, что Дэнни прямо сейчас жаждал подписать чек для оплаты его билета на самолет. Желательно, куда-нибудь на Аляску.

— Все готовы? — спросил Стив.

— Да.

— Да.

— Нет, — Дэнни не знал, был ли он честным, но единственным человеком из этих троих — точно. Распихать взрывчатку в ущелья и дыры, но для первого взрыва выбрать именно это место…

Он прижимал к себе Стива, в сотый раз проверяя карабины и молясь, чтобы пальцы не дрогнули.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Стив, ловя губами его запястье. — Соври мне. Скажи, что тоже. Потом разберемся.

— Если скажу — не выберемся. Всегда так работает, зачем ломать традиции?

Дэнни притянул затылок Стива ладонью. Это было глупо, на самом деле: защитный шлем крепко фиксировал его челюсть, а через пластины жилета не ощущалось ни тепла тела, ни биения сердца. Лишь губы и глаза — настоящие, горячие, живые. Наверное, это все, что позволено морским котикам, годами вбитое в их подкорку: сначала задание, но если выживем… Если, не когда. Может, именно поэтому Дэнни выбрал работу детектива, в ней всегда было место «когда» и надежде на свободный вечер пятницы.

— Только посмей не вернуться, придурок, и я убью тебя сам.

— Я тоже, Дэнни, — сказал Стив, прежде чем оттолкнуться ступнями от края жерла вулкана, полететь вниз и зависнуть едва заметной точкой где-то в глубине острова Ниихау.

— Я думал, только мне за все грехи достался такой ненормальный, — почти неслышно прошептал Джозеф.

 **Дом Стива МакГарретта**

Это не могло стать началом хорошей дружбы.

— Нет. Нет, ни при каких обстоятельствах, — сказал Джозеф, слегка обнажая клыки.

— Нет, — уверенно поддержал Дэнни. — Может, впервые в жизни я счастлив, что так далеко от континента.

— Ложь, — улыбнулся Сент-Джон. — Не впервые. Но все же, если на Гавайях объявятся вампиры — звони, помогу.

Он протянул Дэнни визитку, а Джозеф скривил страдальческую мину, в очередной раз принюхиваясь к стакану, словно в нем была не донорская кровь, а по меньшей мере цикута.

— Дай нам хотя бы с одним островом разобраться, — вздохнул Дэнни.

Они сидели на пляже с тех пор, как губернатор чуть не выломал своим криком динамик в трубке Стива, и Дэнни, признаться, чувствовал себя весьма неуютно в компании двух вампиров, вынимающих из сумки-холодильника пластиковые пакеты с резусами и группами на них.

— Формально не должно возникнуть проблем, — пожал плечами Сент-Джон. — Никто же не пострадал. Ну, подумаешь, слегка изменился рельеф и береговая линия, остров-то на месте. Вряд ли у юридического владельца возникнут претензии. И для справки, Джозеф, — я против твоей идеи!

— Тебе не кажется, Мик, что в первую очередь я забочусь о людях, которые там живут?

— Мог бы поверить, если бы хуже знал тебя.

— Так, постойте, можно подробней, или опять вампирская совершенно секретность?! — не выдержал Дэнни.

— Все, что мог, я тебе уже рассказал. Исключительно потому… — Сент-Джон наклонился к креслу Дэнни, взглядом указывая на его предплечье, — ну ты понимаешь, у нас теперь связь и все такое. Ты добровольно отдал мне кровь, я не убил тебя, это создает магические узы, разрушить которые смертному не под силу. Ты же смотришь кино, да?

Рядом, казалось, провели гвоздем по стеклу, а после раздалось фырканье, переходящее в громкий смех. Глядя на ошалевшего Дэнни, Джозеф Костан хохотал так заливисто, будто ему щекотали пятки. Насладившись произведенным эффектом, Сент-Джон наконец-то улыбнулся сам.

— Ко всем недостаткам, у вас дурацкое чувство юмора, — пробормотал Дэнни, — как у…

— У нежити, — откликнулся Сент-Джон.

— Я бы сказал «нечеловеческое», — хмыкнул Джозеф. — Не чеши укус, чтобы лучше заживал.

— Все отлично! — воскликнул Стив, появляясь на ланаи с ящиком пива, зажатым под мышкой. — Получилось убедить губернатора, что в пещерах Ниихау скрывался центр обучения террористов и операция имела наивысший уровень секретности. Я должен Джо Уайту два ящика самого лучшего виски.

Он плюхнулся на песок, оперся спиной о ноги Дэнни и с наслаждением отхлебнул из бутылки.

— Два ящика — не проблема, — сказал Сент-Джон.

— Ты прав, Мик, это _не наша_ проблема, — поднимаясь, ответил Джозеф. — Твоя возникнет, если до восхода я не окажусь в отеле «Кахала». Я и так провел несколько часов в этом ужасном новом костюме, воняющем лавандовой отдушкой, да еще и в компании смертных. На большие жертвы я пойти не рискну.

— Пять минут с позволения хозяина, — сказал Сент-Джон. — Мне нужно воспользоваться удобствами.

— Ми каса эс ту каса, — махнул рукой Стив. — В предыдущие разы ты не был столь вежлив.

И добавил доверительным шепотом, после того, как пальцы Дэнни запутались в его волосах, осторожно массируя голову:  
— Если опять полезет в сейф, я его точно пристрелю.

— Как я понимаю, у нас продолжается вечер несмешных… — начал Дэнни.

Рука Джозефа вдруг зажала ему рот, не давая вздохнуть.

— Тс-с, заткнись! — прошипел тот, внимательно прислушиваясь к чему-то и мягко улыбаясь.

Стив вскочил, сбивчиво пробормотав:

— Да как он?.. Вот черт… — и кинулся в дом.

Пальцы сдавили плечо, не позволяя шевельнуться, и Дэнни тоже услышал.

— Похоже, какой-то дилетант мучает гитару, — фыркнул он. — Дешевая пародия на «Битлз».

— Он не прикасался к струнам со дня обращения. Не двигайся, загрызу.

— Да мне плевать, в общем-то. Но где он нашел гитару?! Я бываю в этом доме чаще, чем в собственном и никогда не видел ничего музыкальнее циркулярной пилы и пылесоса.

— За это я и ценю бессмертие, — ровно ответил Джозеф. — Людям не хватает жизни, чтобы узнать друг друга. И большую ее часть они тратят на ерунду и бессмысленные поступки. Не смей им мешать, Уильямс!

Ладонь Джозефа вновь зажала ему рот, и Дэнни осталось только заткнуться, смотреть на темно-синее небо над океаном и гадать, какого цвета футболку следует натянуть на Стива, чтобы его глаза приняли похожий оттенок, пока те двое не вышли из дома с таким видом, будто были мальчишками, провернувшими удачную шалость и уверенными, что взрослые не догадаются.

— Теперь нам действительно пора, — Джозеф повернулся и медленно пошел вдоль кромки воды, дожидаясь, пока Мик его догонит.

— Баррэ хреновое, — сказал он в спину Джозефу. — Отвык.

— Ты все же начал играть?

— Там, у Синклера, я пообещал сам себе, что снова возьму гитару, если все кончится удачно. Может, найдется и тот, кто захочет слушать.

— О нет, нет! — поморщился Джозеф. — Мне хватило нашей поездки на Вудсток. Лет через триста, когда мои уши вернутся в норму, возможно…

Мик с наслаждением потянулся, подставляя лицо и шею океанскому бризу.

— Мы не поговорили, Джозеф.

— Ах, да. Извиняться не буду. Я растоптал эту зеленую дрянь. Можно попробовать снарядить экспедицию в Новую Зеландию, Индонезию, к дьяволу на рога, в Гвинею какую-нибудь. С большой вероятностью ростки найдутся. Но чтобы взрослое растение был пригодно для лекарства, их нужно поливать. Трижды в день. Кровью, и желательно свежей. Детской.

Легкий ветерок внезапно перестал казаться теплым и приятным.

— Спасибо, — прохрипел Мик.

— По-прежнему упрекаешь меня в том, что я лишил тебя выбора? Твой был бы иным?

Мик схватил его за плечо, расстегнул пуговицу пиджака и уложил ладонь на темный шелк рубашки. Он не хотел слушать, ему нужно было ощутить. В кончиках пальцев отдавались ленивые медленные удары, свойственные всем вампирам — сердце гнало по венам холодную кровь, жидкую и липкую, как дешевый кетчуп. Если бы лунный луч не освещал лицо Джозефа, то Мик засомневался бы. Но в глазах того на секунду мелькнуло что-то неожиданно нежное, ждущее и слегка испуганное, а потому он осторожно коснулся губами губ.

Центр ладони обожгло тяжелым ударом. Вторым — когда Мик провел языком по самому краешку верхней губы, слизывая вкус корицы. И застучало, когда прикусил зубами нижнюю до крови. Колотилось до гула в ушах, выламывая грудную клетку, и Джозеф прижал его к себе, смял губы, скользнул языком между ними и немедленно отступил.

— Мне не нужна благодарность, — глухо сказал он. — Ты выписываешь счета, оплаты которых я никогда не потребую.

— Это твой способ признаться…

—… что у нас впереди вечность. Разберись со своими желаниями, Мик, я никуда не тороплюсь, — и все же Джозеф вынул телефон, чтобы найти номер такси. — Ну, разве что не спал двое суток, а в отеле меня ждет современный удобный морозильник, чья стоимость примерно равна космическому шаттлу.

— Подвинешься?

— Там хватит места на пятерых. Давай устроим что-нибудь отвязное и забавное, Гавайи все же.

— Забавнее, чем выкупить у владельца остров и создать на нем высококлассный курорт для вампиров? Я все еще против.

— Я всегда говорил, что ты не умеешь развлекаться.

 **Дом Стива МакГарретта**  
**Гостиная Стива МакГарретта**  
**Лестница Стива МакГарретта**  
**Спальня Стива МакГарретта**

— Предупреждаю, я сейчас снова тебя поцелую.

— О боже, Стив, неужели так сложно ответить на элементарный вопрос?

— Задавай его почаще, видишь, как хорошо получается. Жаль, такую технику допроса нельзя назвать эффективной.

— Я несколько лет наблюдаю за тем, как ты раздеваешься посреди офиса. Мое терпение безгранично.

— Проверим, — упрямо ответил Стив, быстрой подсечкой опрокинул Дэнни на кровать и навалился сверху.

И, в общем-то, Дэнни был не против, чтобы так заканчивался и начинался каждый их день, любая ссора или дело. Чтобы не всегда секс «я думал, больше не увижу тебя», а еще и «я буду рядом, когда ты проснешься, даже через тысячу лет». И это, конечно, стоило всех мучений: жадные, торопливые ласки, гладкая кожа под пальцами, соль на языке, и сердце замирает, а после пускается вскачь, когда взгляд натыкается на старый шрам.

Никакой неловкости, словно на место встал последний кусочек пазла. Крепко вцепился краями и сделал картинку целой — окончательно и бесповоротно. И неожиданно умелые руки и губы Стива, заставившие Дэнни провалиться в блаженную дрему, мягко уткнувшись носом в плечо, после этого долгого-долгого, очень долгого дня.

— Ладно, — сказал Стив следующим утром, лениво и медленно потираясь всем телом от плеч до бедер, — я скажу тебе.

— Что?

Вместо ответа Стив победно улыбнулся и выписал языком на его животе замысловатую дорожку.

— Эй, не считается, — расслабленно возразил Дэнни, — я не забыл, я спал.

Язык Стива двинулся ниже, подбираясь к явно бодрствующей части тела Дэнни.

К разговору они вернулись только за поздним завтраком.

— Я решил сказать, потому что иначе ты затеешь свое расследование. Поднимешь на уши всю команду, они опросят свидетелей, найдут старые записи, и в конце концов… Она была на чердаке. Я играл на гитаре в школе, но с тех пор, как уехал в Академию, — никогда.

— Почему?

— Некому было слушать?

— Надеюсь, не ты так фальшивил, играя «Битлз», потому что я предпочитаю «Роллинг Стоунз», а у них, знаешь ли, музыка посложнее.

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но потом махнул рукой, шагнул вперед и втянул Дэнни в поцелуй.

**Дом Стива МакГарретта, неделю спустя**

Пакет лежал на крыльце и выглядел опасно. Обычный бумажный конверт с липкой клейкой полосой, для надежности крест-накрест обмотанный прозрачным скотчем, со всеми положенными марками и надписями, за исключением обратного адреса.

— С некоторых пор я терпеть не могу Лос-Анджелес, — проворчал Дэнни, разглядывая штемпель.

Стив требовательно протянул руку и разорвал конверт, даже предварительно не обнюхав и не поднеся к нему счетчик Гейгера. Мельком взглянул на два фото и бросился вверх по лестнице, вернувшись на кухню с несколькими изрядно потрепанными альбомами.

— Даже не хочу спрашивать, — Дэнни прислонился к косяку, наблюдая, как Стив лихорадочно перебирает страницы. Замирает, подносит одно фото к другому и тихо выдыхает «твою мать!»

— Было бы смешно, — скривился Дэнни, — если бы твое генеалогическое древо не пугало. Какие открытия на сей раз? Вчера ты укусил меня, как настоящий вампир, мне пришлось спать на животе и сесть я не смогу еще пару дней. Так что говори, я готов.

Стив сунул ему под нос потертую страницу.

— Это мой дед, Стивен МакГарретт, ты о нем знаешь, со своими родителями. И вот, смотри…

Фотография из конверта была отретушированной современной копией очень старого снимка, специально яркой и четкой, и рядом с выцветшим фото выглядела как пластиковая диадема на витрине ювелирного магазина, но семейное сходство явно угадывалось.

— У твоего прадеда была сестра?

— Понятия не имею. Но выходит, что да.

— И она мать Сент-Джона. Повезло с фамилией, однако.

На следующей копии был Мик: лет двадцати пяти, в ужасном старомодном жилете и коротком галстуке, сидящий на пледе для пикника в обнимку с гитарой. Рядом на плетеном диване расположилась заметно постаревшая пара со свадебной фотографии.

— Умоляю тебя, Стив, что бы ты ни делал, что бы ни случилось, никогда, слышишь, никогда так не стригись! Это жутко.

Стив залпом допил кофе и потер лицо ладонями:  
— Может, стоит пригласить его на День благодарения? Все же он мне… гм… Как это называется?

Дэнни застонал и без колебаний сунул голову под струю холодной воды.


End file.
